My Perfect Little Elf
by Elidhu
Summary: Deep in the department of mysteries a prophecy comes to pass. One of Elves and Veelas. But what does this have to do with the golden trio and the resident Prince of Slytherin? HPDM, MPreg
1. Mate

Summary – Deep in the department of mysteries a prophecy comes to pass. One of Elves, Veelas, and Vampires. But what does this have to do with the golden trio and the resident Prince of Slytherin? HPDM, RWBZ, HGPP. MPreg, M/M SLASH, F/F SLASH. Don't Like Don't Read.

Chapter 1 - Mate

Harry sat on the lumpy mattress he called his bed, covered by the scratchy blanket he used as his bed cover as he looked out onto Privet Drive. It was a full moon, and Harry hoped that his werewolf friend had a safe and painless transformation. He moved to slump down on the small desk chair waiting for any sign of life out on the lamp-lit street; once again he snapped his eyes open, willing himself not to fall asleep till his birthday. Hurry's eyes wandered over the items on his desk, an empty owl cage – he had sent Hedwig to Hermione for safe keeping – a large pile of _Daily Prophet_s, proclaiming that the end was over and the war was finished. Hurry's face was plastered over most of these, The-Man-Who-Beat-You-Know-Who. Odd bits of parchment scattered over the remainder of the desk, most of them being his summer assignments. Then at the corner of his desk sat a small alarm clock telling him that it was only two minutes to midnight. Almost his seventeenth birthday. Once again he sighed and looked out of his small window; a strange package was being flown towards him by an exhausted owl – Errol, the Weasleys' owl. Harry opened his window and let the owl crash land on the bed. He pulled off the string that attached the heavy package to the owl and let the poor bird perch in Hedwig's cage until it rested a little. Harry looked up again to see his own owl, followed by three others. He released all of their burdens and watched as the two school owls and post owl disappeared into the clouds. The small alarm clock struck midnight and a light beeping sound filled the room.

Harry felt a deep burning sensation from his solar plexus right up his chest. He pulled in rapid gasps of breath as the fire turned to ice, cooling his body from the intense heat. It only lasted five seconds before the heat was back. Harry fell to his knees and coughed, as if smoke had just entered his lungs. He bent his head to the floor and coughed even more violently than before, a red substance leaking from his mouth and splattering on the floor. Blood. Harry felt darkness surround him and let himself fall into the never-ending black.

xXxXx

Draco sat up in his bed pulled from another dream of his faceless mate. Meaning his mate wasn't of age yet but Draco had seen him since he himself became of age, which meant it could be anyone in Hogwarts. What pulled him from his sleep though? There was no one in the manor to make a noise, since his mother and father had gone to Azkaban and been given the Dementor's Kiss. It was only him and the house-elves. So what was it? Then something he read entered his mind.

_A dominate Veela would have to help his mate through the inheritance process; even if that Veela didn't know who his mate was, his body would_.

Draco sighed and climbed out of bed – his mate was coming into his inheritance, he wouldn't be sleeping that night. He got dressed, waiting for the call from his mate, which would lead him to wherever his mate was; Draco just hoped his mate wasn't a Hufflepuff.

Draco made his way down to the foyer, white and black marble surrounding him as he waited by the huge doors leading to the long path that led to the end of the wards. A soft voice echoed in the large foyer humming a gentle tune.

'Find me.' The male voice whispered in Draco's ear, 'Privet Drive, find me,' the voice whispered then the last note echoed gently and the humming finished. Draco swept out of the door and strode out of the range of the wards and disapparated thinking of the street name Privet Drive; hopefully there was only one street with that name.

Number four Privet Drive shook on its foundations, nobody on the street noticed though, all sound asleep in their beds as they were. The sweltering heat that spread throughout the house woke the Dursleys, however. They were immediately cooled though by the prickling cold that followed immediately afterwards. Two fat men ran out onto the lawn followed by a woman who had some resemblance to a broomstick. The family started arguing about who should go and rescue their unwanted nephew. The house shook again and the Dursley's took a few fearful steps backwards, ready to run if the house collapsed.

They heard footsteps behind them and whipped around praying that it wasn't one of their neighbours and if it wasn't a neighbour, praying that the neighbours never looked out towards their house. Light was now pouring from the window of the smallest bedroom in the house. The footsteps were made by a man. With platinum blonde hair tied back at the nape of his neck in a leather thong. He wore some sort of weird cloak over black pants; the Dursley's were disgusted to see that the pants were leather. On the top of his body he wore a green button down shirt with a silver dragon embroidered around the side and bottom of the silk.

"Who are you?" Vernon Dursley asked, sneering.

"It is I who should be asking you that particular question. However now is not the time; who is in the house?"

"N-nobody of course, why would we leave anybody in that?" Vernon looked pointedly at the house.

"Do not try me, if I am not mistaken then my mate who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in that room," Draco gestured the light engulfed room. "Now tell me, sir, who is it?"

"You will not mention any of that abnormality while on my property. Go, take the freak and be gone with you."

Draco saw red. "How dare you!" he shouted pulling out his wand and pointing it at the overweight man. "Now all three of you will go back in that house, tell me who is in that bedroom and take me to him, or else I will curse you." The three backed slowly into the house frightened of the blonde who was currently sneering in their direction.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now who is in the bedroom?" Draco asked as if he were taking to children.

"P-Potter." Vernon stuttered.

"Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, and the most powerful person in the world?" Draco asked, his Malfoy mask hiding his obvious surprise.

"If you say so," Vernon shrugged. Draco growled but didn't comment.

"You! Take me to Potter." Dudley rushed out of the room with the wizard following him, Draco's wand trained on the back of the pig's head. They walked up the stairs and onto the landing, and the pig pointed to the door furthest from the rest. A door, which looked like the rest except for a small cat flap.

_Does Potter have a cat? Or a dog?_

As they neared the door Draco noticed the many metal padlocks, fixing the door shut. Not one of them was open. Draco saved his rage for later and with a swish of his wand the door clicked open. The light from the room filled the hallway, and Draco was simultaneously blinded from the sudden blaze. He rushed in and dropped to his knees by his small mate's body. He reached out a hand and rested it on Harry's burning forehead.

Harry found relief from the cool touch against his head and he sighed in relief, but a second later his body chilled. To counter the sudden chill the hand on his head heated and for the next fifteen seconds their body temperature rotated, until the flushes evened out and Harry was his natural body temperature again. He managed to pry his eyes open and he looked up into the face of a smiling Draco Malfoy.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry chocked slowly sitting up, aided by the gentle hand between his shoulder blades.

"Hush now, Harry, I'm here to help. I'm going to pick you up now and carry you downstairs, okay?" Draco whispered, sweeping Harry's hair away from his bright sparkling eyes.

Harry didn't trust his voice to say anything worthwhile so he just nodded; as reluctant as he was he knew he wouldn't be able to stand – let alone walk – anywhere. He was pulled from his thoughts as gentle arms moved to hook around his legs and waist and slowly lift him off the hard floor.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, I promise I won't drop you, Harry." He did as Draco asked, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's neck.

"There are a few things I need to tell you," Draco stated once the two of them were downstairs facing the Dursley's. "I am a Veela, Harry."

"O-okay, I understand-"

"We ruddy well don't, "Vernon snapped at his nephew and the other wizard. "What the ruddy hell are Veal's?"

"Veelas are magical creatures who come into their inheritance on their seventeenth birthday. Most choose to live their lives, go to school, mate, and marry like normal wizards. However, Veelas have special characteristics which separate them from normal wizards, like wings, talons, and an allure, which attracts any witch or wizard not immune."

"What do you need me for?" Harry asked his soft voice filling Draco's ears like it had at Malfoy Manor.

"You're my mate, Harry. And you are truly beautiful." Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair.

As soon as Draco had carried Harry into the sitting room and placed him upon the couch, he knew what his mate was. With hip length black and red streaked hair, curvy waist and hips, and delicate pointed ears, who had no need of glasses or contacts, there was no mistaking that he was an Elf. A powerful Dark Elf.

"Ruddy freak if you ask me," Vernon muttered, falling heavily onto the opposite couch.

"Well no one was asking you, Muggle!" Draco sharply retorted but then in a softer voice he turned to Harry and said, "Will you accept me as your mate? And come live with me at Malfoy Manor?"

"I-I don't know-"

"A manor?" Aunt Petunia asked gleefully, her horse like face shining in delight.

"Yes a manor, would the four of you like to come see it, you may stay the night and come back home in the morning." Draco smiled as he looked at the three Muggles.

"We would love to!" Petunia tried to smile nicely but it only made her teeth protrude out of her thin lips.

"But Petunia-"

"A manor Vernon!" she said and left the room to walk upstairs, with her fat husband following. Dudley looked at Harry and Draco once before waddling out of the room to go collect some things.

"Mal-Draco, what are you doing? They hate me."

"Trust me beautiful. So will you mate with me, in time?"

"May I think about it, and tell you before I leave tomorrow?"

"Of course, I don't want you to make a hasty decision before you are ready."

Harry smiled brightly at the blonde Veela and turned to face the Dursley's who were now re-entering a room each carrying a small bag of night things.

"All ready?" Draco asked picking up an ornament and tapping it with his wand, "Everybody touch this," once everybody was holding onto the pot dog Draco said clearly, "One… two… three…"

**A/N - So this is the Beta-d version of chapter 1 and A BIG THANKS TO lovestickart, WHO DID IT FOR ME. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT HELP :)**


	2. Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor

Harry felt the familiar hook around his navel as the Portkey picked the five of them up. Seconds later they dropped to the ground right outside a huge mansion. He stumbled slightly but Draco's hand on his tell arm kept him steady, the three Dursley's were sprawled on the ground unattractively.

"My apologies, I forgot to show you how to land properly." Draco said, courteously helping Petunia to her feet, once all three of them were standing Draco brought everyone's attention to his manor, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor please follow me." And the blonde led them up a gravel path towards the huge structure. The awe inspiring building reminded Harry of a picture he once saw while still in the Muggle world, the Whitehouse in America, just it was more of a fifteenth to sixteenth century gothic style. With countless towers pointing up into the blackened sky. Harry figured the tower with the many owls flying in and out of was the Owlery. Two huge oak doors stood in front of the group and as they neared the doors opened.

"Master Draco sir, we's was so worried sir. You have guest's sir. Please let Nibby take your coats sirs and madam." Harry took off his coat and handed it to the small house elf with a kind smile. The Dursley's handed their coats over reluctantly.

"Nibby, please ask Stubby to take these bags up to three guest suits, we will be in the green lounge when he has finished."

"Yes Master Draco sir." And the house-elf disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

"You may leave your bags here; come maybe a drink before you all retire to your suits."

The four guests followed Draco up to the well-named green lounge, passing portraits of generations upon generation of Malfoys, sealed doors and more staircases.

"This place is amazing Draco, do you live here alone?" Harry asked speeding up slightly so he could walk by the Veelas side.

"Yes, it's just me and the house-elves, for now, hopefully."

They finally made it to the room that was covered in different shades and tones of green. An ebony coffee table stood in front of the fire and intricate mantelpiece, surrounded by plush leather couches and chairs.

"How very Slytherin of you." Harry murmured perching on the end of a couch.

"Now what would you like to drink?" Draco asked.

"Just some butterbeer please, I think Dudley would like that too, and perhaps a glass of fire-whiskey for my Uncle and some thing light for my aunt she doesn't drink much." Harry smiled at the blonde as he clicked his fingers and gave the house-elf the order adding an extra fire-whiskey for him self.

They sat in silence, as the Dursleys took in their surroundings and the paintings, while Harry stared at the composed blonde. He was handsome, no doubt about that. His sneer had disappeared from his face and instead replaced by amusement on behalf of Harrys Muggle relatives. His blonde hair had grown and was now shoulder length, pulled back to the base of his skull. He stood there in front of the fire dressed in black leather and green silk each material pulling out his skin tone and bright silver eyes, Harry thought he looked gorgeous.

"Master Draco," the House-Elf reappeared and bowed low while holding a tray with five glasses on it. Two tankards full with butterbeer, which the house-elf passed to himself and Dudley, then two small glasses with a small amount of fire-whiskey were then handed to Draco and Vernon then finally the elf handed a small champagne like glass to Petunia before bowing and exiting with a soft pop.

Ten minutes later another house-elf appeared declaring the guest rooms prepared, and with a few words with Draco he disappeared again.

"What are those things anyway?" Dudley asked putting his empty tankard on the table.

"House-Elves, they work here at the manor,"

"Why do they dress like that?" Dudley asked again.

"It is a mark of a House-Elves enslavement, to present a House-Elf with clothes would set it free, but most don't want to be freed." Then Draco sent a small smile at Harry obviously remembering Dobby, "If you would like to follow me I will show you to your suits."

It took them ages to reach the first bedroom, which was to be Vernon's and Petunias, Draco told them that breakfast was served at nine and that he would send a house-elf to show them down. Dudley's room was next and Draco said the same thing before moving on. Finally they made it to Harry's rooms.

"Goodnight Harry, my rooms are just there if you need anything please come and tell me, there should be some robes in the wardrobe and they should adjust to your size as well as some pyjamas which will do the same. Sweet dreams, beautiful." Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek and turned to enter his own rooms.

Harry sighed and looked around the bedroom. A huge four-poster bed sat on a raised dais, with small steps to reach it. The bed was adorned with black silken sheets. The walls were a dark blue colour with ebony furniture everywhere you looked. Two doors were attached to the room and Harry moved to the first one. A large walk in wardrobe full with different shaped, cut and colour robes. He quickly moved to the next one. A bathroom about half the size of the bedroom but still able to probably fit the whole of the Dursleys sitting room and kitchen. Harry decided to quickly brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush and change into the green silk pyjamas he had taken out of the wardrobe and then he ran towards the luxurious bed.

Harry lay there for hours; he kept on looking around the room, changing his position on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. But his body just wouldn't let him. He felt like there was something missing. Something, which was lying in bed only two doors down dreaming of him.

"No! I've only just started to like him!" Harry argued with himself, "I can't just go crawl into bed with him! Oh bugger it!"

Harry stepped out of bed and made his way across the room and slipped silently out of the door. He made his way to Draco's door and knocked lightly, hearing a muffled come in Harry entered the room slowly, and let the door slide shut behind him.

"I-I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up?" Harry muttered moving forward a few steps.

"You didn't Harry, don't worry, are you okay?" Draco asked sitting up in the huge bed.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep and I-I just felt a little alone. I was wondering if I could…stay in here…with you." Harry finished and stopped walking as he reached the base of the bed.

"Of course come up here." Harry smiled and climbed the steps up to the mattress and slid beneath the sheets keeping away from the blonde to avoid touching.

"You won't try…anything during the night, will you?"

"I wouldn't even think about it, you are a wonderful beautiful person, I don't want you to be afraid of me." Draco whispered as he gently pulled Harry into his arms. Running his fingers through the long black hair to get it out of Harry's face, "You are…perfect. Now please go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up." So Harry drifted off to Draco's warm voice in his ear.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Harry," Draco whispered in his mates pointed ear, Harry stirred slightly but didn't wake from his sleep, "Wake up Harry, my perfect Elven mate." Draco ran the hand, which wasn't currently wrapped around the Elf's waist through the red streaked hair, and smiled softly as his mate made a small noise at the back of his throat, "Wake up beautiful." Draco skimmed his fingers down Harry's feminine curves and chuckled as the smaller man tried to wiggle away from the hand his eyelashes fluttering poetically against his cheeks. Draco repeated the action until Harry's green eyes were staring into his own.

"Good morning beautiful." Draco whispered leaning forward to kiss Harry's blushing cheek.

"Hi, how are you today?" Harry murmured lifting his own hand to skim through the blonde locks.

"I am brilliant, and your self?"

"Happy." Harry said as a fierce blush stained his cheeks.

"I'm glad."

"What time is it?" Harry asked rolling away from Draco's light hands and soft touch rather reluctantly.

"Almost nine o' clock," Draco answered following Harry to the side of the bed and putting his arm back around Harry's waist.

"Alright I had better be getting dressed then."

"Wait a few minutes, come here there's something I'd like to show you." Draco took Harry's hand in his own and entwined their fingers then proceeded to gently pull Harry to a pair of French windows leading onto a large balcony.

"Look Harry, just look." Draco whispered moving Harry to stand at the furthest point of the semi-circle balcony. He stood behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim curved body, one arm around his waist, resting on his flat stomach and one arm around his hips playing with the hair, which tickled against his fingers.

The view was spectacular, the sun was shining between the snow capped peaks of two mountains, a vast forest and countless fields separated them from the Manor, when Harry turned his head to the right he could see a small town and not far from there was a light flowing river. Cows and sheep grazed in various fields.

"It's so beautiful," Harry whispered turning once again to observe the many mountains.

"Yes it truly is." Draco whispered, if Harry had looked around when the comment was made he would have noticed that the Veela was not looking at the view. Draco kissed Harry's hair and tightened his hold on the slender body.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Draco whispered in the elf's ear. He could feel his mates smile and then a second later he felt Harry's hands atop his own. Draco parted his fingers and let Harry entwine them with his.

"I don't want to move my darling but breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes and we need to get ready. You can have some of my Muggle clothes; they will adjust to your size." Draco said walking Harry back into the suit.

"Thank-you but could I possibly have a shower first?"

"Yes, the bathroom is there," Draco put some clothes into Harry's arms and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks, you won't…go will you?"

"I'll be here when you come out beautiful." Harry gave the blonde a blinding smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, the two of them made their way down to the parlour, which was decorated, in soft crèmes and beiges.

"Draco, when are we going back to Privet Drive?" Draco frowned as he led Harry to a seat.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well I was wondering whether you had a library, because I want to find out about Elves and Veelas."

"Of course, we can go after breakfast and take your family with us."

"Thank you. How big is the Manor exactly?" Harry asked casting a glance out of a nearby window.

"I believe it has thirty-five suits, five towers one is an owlery, four lounges, four parlours, one library, three studies, two Floo rooms, three ball rooms, one foyer, one kitchen, and one hundred dungeons, give or take."

"Seriously?" Harry gaped open mouthed at the Veela.

"Very serious…" Draco trailed off looking instead at Harry's rosy lips, which he had only just noticed.

"This place is huge." Harry murmured his hand dropping on top of Draco's on the table, "Er…I…Sorry." Harry stuttered but making no move to remove it.

"Harry, don't say things you don't mean." Draco murmured tilting Harry's head up so that he could gaze down into the emerald orbs.

"What do you-"Harry's reply was cut short as a pair of cherry red lips closed over his own. Harry physically jumped. It was his first real kiss and Draco was kissing him…Draco was kissing…Draco was …Draco! After a few seconds Harry began to kiss back, moving his lips slowly against Draco's. Then Harry felt a silken tongue brush across his lower lip. He was curious so he opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue enter. Someone coughed, but neither Draco nor Harry had moved from each others lips. Someone coughed again. Harry pulled away from Draco and swivelled round to face the door. Dudley was stood there fidgeting under the scrutiny of the two men.

"Good morning Dudley please sit down," Draco said gesturing to a chair opposite him self, "How did you sleep? Were the rooms okay?"

"Yes, the rooms were amazing, I slept alright."

"Good, Harry and I were planning to go to the library after breakfast, would you like to join us I am sure something in the wizarding world has intrigued you."

"Well I was wondering about that thing that Harry did a couple of years ago, the one that he had to go to court for."

"What would that be?" Draco asked looking at Harry for information.

"My corporal Patronus. When Umbridge ordered the Dementors to attack me in Wisteria Lane"

"How very intriguing you will have to show me later Harry,"

"Oh crap!" Harry cried suddenly, leaping to his feet, "I left my wand in Privet Drive!"

"No…No you didn't." Dudley said withdrawing something from his pants pocket, "I picked this up for you, and I thought you might want it, I never got the chance to give it to you though. Sorry."

"You know, Big D, sometimes you're not all bad." Harry grinned slightly and took the wand his cousin held out for him, just as Vernon and Petunia entered the room led by a house-elf with large ears and a long nose with bristles of hair coming out of its large nostrils.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, please sit down I hope you are well this fine morning?" Draco asked as though he were on autopilot and not caring about their answers at all.

"Pippy, please tell the kitchens that we are ready for breakfast to be brought up."

"Yes, Master Draco sir." The elf disappeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Harry, Dudley and I were going to retreat to the library after breakfast maybe you would like to join us, or would you rather go home and they can return home later?"

"We'll go home." Vernon grunted turning his attention to the platters of food the house elves were carrying in.

"Help yourselves."


	3. The Library

The Library

Harry looked up at the many shelves that towered over his head. The four walls were covered in archaic, old and new books, until not an inch of wall could be seen. A small corridor led from the large room to attach onto another room full of books. Ledgers below certain shelves told the lookers what kind of books could be found in that section.

Currently Harry was stood underneath a ledger with the title _Powerful Human Half-Breeds, Veelas, Elves, Vampires, etc. _His arms already full with interesting books. Then finally he picked up one last book titled _A Guide to Veelas, for their Mates, What to expect_. He turned to the couches to find a place to sit. Dudley was sat in the middle of one, his huge girth taking up the rest of the room and Draco was sprawled out on another. Harry opted to sit with Draco. He sat behind Draco's long legs and put the rest of his books on the floor picking up the top one.

"What are you doing down there?" Draco asked raising one thin eyebrow.

"I'm sitting and I'm quite comfortable thank you very much." Harry said back sticking his tongue out.

"If you don't intend to use that for more recreational activities then put it away." Draco pulled Harry closer by his waist and laid him along his muscled body, Draco snapped his book shut and laid the tome carefully onto the floor.

"Which book have you got there?" the Veela asked his small mate.

"_A Guide To Veelas, For Their Mates, What to expect_."

"Interesting, if you need help with any information just ask, okay beautiful?"

"Sure." Harry murmured opening the book to its first page.

Soon the room was filled with the occasional turning of pages. Draco sat silently holding his newly found mate close. Dreading the fact that Harry could just go home with his cousin and not turn back once. His life lay in the hands of an amazing seventeen-year-old elf and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his musical voice filling the room.

"Hmm…"

"It says here, that if a Veelas mate tells the Veela that he or she doesn't want them, then that Veela will become violently ill for three days and then…"

"Die?"

"Yes, is that true?" Harry looked up into silver eyes, which looked down at him as if he were a precious possession.

"It is." The blonde Veela confirmed stroking Harry's hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted your decision to be just that, your decision. I didn't want you to accept me just because you thought you were saving someone's life. I wanted you to like me because of me."

"Oh. I'm still thinking about it, but unless you do something majorly wrong then all signs are pointing to yes."

"And what counts as majorly wrong?"

"If you hit me, or a house-elf that doesn't deserve it, or if you kill someone, or if there's someone locked up in one of those dungeons or if you use one of the Unforgivables."

"Well I can honestly say that I have never used an Unforgivable, the only things which are in the dungeons are bones and various torture equipment, I have never killed anyone and at the moment there is no one that I want to kill, and as to hitting a house-elf well I've always treated them with respect."

"And what about hitting me?"

"Well such a bruise would mar your perfect and flawless skin." Draco whispered running his knuckles over Harry's rosy cheek.

"E-excuse me?" Dudley stuttered pulling the two from their haze, "You just mentioned the Unforgivables, and this book has mentioned them a few times too where can I get information on them?"

"I think that there is a book explaining them in the next room under _Dark Curses_."

The 'beefy' boy nodded and plodded into the next room.

"We'll need to go home soon, so I can drop Dudley off and go collect my things."

"So you are staying?"

"Yes, if, that's alright with you." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek softly.

"Don't you usually go to stay with the Weasle- I mean the Weasleys?"

"In a way yes."

"Won't you need to leave a note explaining where you are?"

"Yes I suppose, is there a way to only let one person open the envelope?"

"It depends who you want to give it to,"

"Remus Lupin, I think he'll understand the most."

"He's the werewolf isn't he?"

"Yes, why? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well somewhere in here there is a spell that detects a werewolf, so if you put that on the envelope then anyone else who tries to open it will get simultaneously hexed, it's not the same every time either so sometimes it'll take time to work out the counter curse."

"That's brilliant, I'll start working on the letter and you can go find that spell."

"Okay."

Half an hour later the trio was ready to leave the manor, they would drop Dudley off, go collect Harry's things and send the letter to Remus. Harry hand his arms around Draco's waist and Dudley had hold of Draco's arm. They decided that it wasn't worth setting up an unauthorised portkey again so instead they were apparating.

"One, Two, Three." Harry felt Draco spin slightly and the world went dark, Harry felt his ribs being pushed into his organs and the brief sensation of not being able to breathe. It only lasted a second and when Harry opened his eyes he noticed that they were stood in the Dursleys living room, Vernon and Petunia looking at them like they were ghosts.

"You okay Dudley?" Harry asked pulling away from the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll help you with your stuff come on." Harry followed a slightly dazed Dudley up to his small room.

"You're famous aren't you in your world?" Dudley asked picking up the parchments and carefully handing them to his cousin.

"Yes I am, when I was a baby I almost defeated Voldermort that's where my scar came from, then when I started Hogwarts in my first year I defeated him again and got the Philosophers stone which he was trying to use to become immortal, then in second year he possessed a friend of mine and tried to kill all the muggleborns in the school with a huge snake, I stopped him again, then in fourth year I was kidnapped and one of his servants used my blood to help him rise back to power, in fifth year he sent me visions and his followers killed my Godfather, in sixth year his followers broke into the school and long story short I finally killed Voldermort."

"You did all that?" Dudley asked his mouth falling open.

"With friends of course." Harry looked into his almost packed trunk and pulled out a book, "Here, its newspaper clippings from the past twenty years, the book will magically update its self every year." He passed the book to Dudley and shut his trunk.

"Thanks,"

"I'm only lending it to you, I trust you to keep it in good condition, maybe you could come to the Manor sometime we can become friends or something." Harry shrugged and made his trunk levitate after him and out the door.

"Yeah that sounds good." They walked down stairs in silence and walked into the living room.

"Are you packed?" Draco asked standing up to hold onto Harry's arm.

"Yes."

"And the letter?"

"Sent."

"Good. Goodbye Dudley, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Harry put one arm around Draco's waist and held onto his trunk with the other allowing Draco to portkey them away.

"Why did you invite them over with me? What was the point?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"Well at first I just wanted them to know how you were going to live and I wanted them to be jealous of you because they deserve it." Draco held Harry's hand in his and smiled down at his mate.

"But...?"

"But then I realised that they deserve more then a healthy dose of jealous y because of the way they treat you. Nobody deserves what they did to you."

"It was nothing; they were never really horrible just a bit of verbal abuse."

"I bet you didn't even deserve that."

"I dunno, they would always tell me that I deserved it."  
"Did you ever do something wrong though?"

"I don't think so at least not according to Hermione or Ron."

"Exactly. I never thought that your cousin would change the way that he did, in just a few short hours as well."

"Yeah, I think Dudley's always been like that just following the crowd, when we were both younger he would try to please my Uncle as much as possible, you know, doing what he said."

"I definitely know what you mean I did that with my Mother and Father."

"I'm glad that they are not here now," Harry paused for a second before continuing his sentence, "What would they have done if they were here when you found out that I was your mate?"

"Harry," Draco wrapped his arms around his smaller mate and kissed the crown of his head, "I don't know but I'm glad that I never have to find out. I'm sure it wouldn't have been anything good."

"Remus, there's a letter for you. It's from Harry." Mrs Weasley said while bustling into the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Ron jumped up and took the letter first while Remus just sat there amused by the Weasleys antics. But then Ron yelped and dropped the envelope on the floor his face covered in green boils.

"On the back it says, only to be opened by Remus Lupin," Molly said with a slight laugh waving her wand at Ron and the boils disappeared slowly. Remus picked the letter up and opened it,

_Dear Moony,_

_You're probably thinking 'Why is Harry writing me a letter when we'll be seeing each other soon?' Well last night I came into my inheritance, I was expecting a power boost but it seems I have some Elven blood in me because I am now a Dark-Elf. The weird thing is that while I was almost flooring the Dursley's house, some one came into my room and helped me through the process. It was Draco Malfoy…_

Remus' eyebrows shot up into his greying hairline but he continued to read.

_It seems that Draco is a Veela and I am his mate as well as he being my mate. Last night he took the Dursley's and me to Malfoy Manor to help sway my opinion of him. It worked because I am now falling deeply in love with him. I am living at Malfoy Manor with Draco, by my own free will. So please do not try to come and rescue me I am happy where I am and who I'm with, please tell Ron and Hermione that I will see them on the train._

_Love_

_Harry_

"What's it say Remus?" Hermione asked putting the large book she was reading down onto her knees.

"Harry came into his inheritance, he is a Dark-Elf, his mate is a Veela and he is now living with them at their Manor, he says he will see you all on the Platform."

"Who's the Veela?" Ron asked his voice getting a slightly jealous edge.

"You won't like it Ron…"

"Who?" Hermione asked leaning forward slightly.

"Draco Malfoy." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as a heavy thud announced that Ron had fainted and fallen onto the floor.

"Oh my." Mrs Weasley said sitting down on the nearest chair.

"What exactly does the letter say; will you read it out to us?" Hermione asked folding her arms. Remus read the letter and by the time he was finished Ron was wide awake and staring open mouthed at the parchment in his ex-professors hand.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**A/N - A Christmas Pressi to all my lovely reviewers! Thanks so much!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**E.V.S.**


	4. Grimmauld Place

Grimmauld Place

"I want to get married." Harry said suddenly, snapping the book he had been reading shut. He had been at the manor for three weeks and it was quickly becoming his home. Draco raised a perfect eyebrow in question, he would, of course, marry his little Elf but it was always nice to know the reasoning behind the sudden statement.

"Don't look at me like that I am perfectly serious, I know that some people will try to pull us apart but if we make this bond according to Wizarding laws as well as Elven and Veela then people won't be able to pull us apart.

"Okay, we will get married, when though?" Draco asked moving so that he could sit by his mate's side. Draco pushed his hand under Harry's shirt and caressed his still flat stomach.

-x-x-x-

Draco looked down at his worn out mate and smiled. Teeth like bruises led a trail down his neck and shoulder and continued down to the end of his spine, Draco winced at the proof that he had been slightly too rough with his little Elf. After all Harry was small and it had been his first time. Harry's lips were swollen and red. His hair was tangled and was messily fanning out onto the pillow behind him. His skin shining with an after love making glow and Draco sighed. Harry was his now, and his forever, their bond was complete. Draco frowned as he sensed another presence coming from his mate, like another life form but tiny almost insignificant. He picked up his wand with a smile and tapped Harry's naked stomach lightly. The wand tip glowed a light pink and Draco's smile turned into a grin.

-x-x-x-

"Soon, before we go back to school." Harry blushed softly but smiled anyway.

"Alright, there is one type of ceremony where you only need a priest and two witnesses. One each."

"Can we do that one please?" Harry looked up at the taller male and pouted.

"Yes we can how about Sunday, that way we can go to Diagon Alley to buy rings and school things in the process, is that okay?" Draco nuzzled Harry's hair fondly.

"Perfect. Can I use the Floo to contact Remus?" Harry asked standing up and sweeping his hair out of his face.

"Yes, why don't you go and visit him, that'll give me time to contact a decent priest." Draco smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's full lips.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

"See you beautiful." Harry left the room quickly, leaving Draco to follow.

The many people that were seated round the large table in the dining room of Grimmauld Place jumped as someone came pelting out of the fireplace. Tonks knocked her plate of food into her goblet of Pumpkin juice, which then soaked the table.

"Tonks do be careful!" Mrs Weasley said waving her wand and putting the pan down on the table.

"Jeez I hate the Floo." Harry said standing up and waving his wand at the soot covering his clothes and hair. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his long hair before looking up and smiling, "Surprise." He said to the speechless crowd.

"Harry!" Hermione said pushing her chair back and running to embrace her friend.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you?"

"I'm fine, as for you, you look very different."

"I know." Harry blushed as his friend touched his hair.

"You look like a girl." Ron said sniggering behind his hand.

"I really couldn't care less; Draco likes me just the way I am. Anyway I was coming to talk to Remus but if this is the reception I receive I'll go and talk to Dudley." His words had their appropriate effect as the whole room exploded in noise.

"Sit down, Harry dear, have something to eat." Mrs Weasley said pushing Harry down into a nearby chair.

"No thank you Mrs Weasley, I had a big lunch." Harry smiled but a second later it faltered, as an echo of a sharp pain leafed across his stomach.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry couldn't answer the pain felt so real. He gripped the tabletop so hard his knuckles were going white. Then the answer to him pain came to him…Draco!

"Master Harry Potter!" Nibby the House-Elf from Malfoy Manor appeared and bowed deeply.

"Nibby, what's going on at the Manor?" Harry asked dropping to his knees in front of the Elf.

"There is bad men there Master. They is hurting Master Draco, Sir."

"Nibby, where is Draco?"

"Master Draco is in the kitchens sir, he is helping house-elves escape sir."

"Okay Nibby, I need you to go back to Malfoy Manor and bring Draco here! If he tells you not to, do not listen to him! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, bring Master Draco."

"Okay, Mrs Weasley, Draco has a stomach wound um a broken arm and a head wound the rest are just scrapes and bruises I think."

"Ow, Nibby what are you doing? I'm fine I-" Draco paled as he looked down into Harry's eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, you are hurt," Harry said sharply, "You should have come to me immediately."

"Err…Hi honey."

"We will discuss this later. Now lift your shirt."

"Wha- Harry no, I'm fine." Draco lied his fists clenching in pain.

"Draco please lift your shirt I we need to know how bad your stomach is." Harrys eyes widened and fake tears sprung to the surface, Draco sighed once before giving in to his beautiful mate.

"Fine." He began to undo the white, blood stained, shirt with one hand, hissing in pain when he accidentally moved his broken left arm.

"It's okay darling, let me help." Harry said softly while moving forward to slide the shirt off his arms.

"Sit down here Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley gently pushed him down into a chair so that she could assess the damage.

"This isn't very deep but I only know how to heal surface wounds we'll have to wait for madam Pomfrey."

"Who was it Darling?" Harry asked from behind him.

"Some people wanting my father's fortune, they should be out of there soon; I cleared out everything to do with the Dark Arts last Christmas."

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" Poppy Pomfrey said as she stepped out of the fireplace carrying a weird shaped bag. Harry turned to the House-Elf who was stood in the corner.

"Nibby, could you please go to the Manor, and when the men leave, please come and tell us."

"Yes Master Harry Potter," the small elf bowed and left with a small 'pop'.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's broad shoulders.

"He is okay isn't he Ma'am?"

"Yes Mister Potter, he will be just fine."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek sweetly. The Veela smiled at his mate and as soon as the medi-witch was finished pulled him onto his lap.

"I'm just going to scan you Mr. Potter just in case, sometimes with a bond like your own injuries are shared between the pair, but that only happens in extreme…" the witch trailed off as she looked at the sheet of diagnostics which had appeared in front of her.

"Mister Potter are you aware that, there is-you are-?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry blushed but looked at Draco with a smile on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Remus Lupin walked through the door with Professor McGonagall at his side.

"Moony!" Harry called jumping off Draco's knee and embracing the last Marauder.

"Harry! How are you doing, Cub?"

"I'm alright."

"And where's Mister- Ah. So what are you both doing here?" Remus asked guiding his best friend's son into a chair.

"The Manor was attacked, just some idiots looking for priceless Dark Arts objects." Draco said pushing back his hair.

"Right, I must say Harry, you look very different." Remus surveyed the young man.

"It's the hair."

"I'd have thought you'd get it cut, James did, every week." Draco growled as Remus mentioned it.

"No, Draco loves my hair. I think he's a little obsessed with it actually." Harry said laughing slightly.

"I am not, I just like your hair, and it's soft." The Veela stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Draco I'm sure that in the past you've said to me that 'if you don't intend to use that for more recreational activities then put it away', use your own advice." Draco did but pouted anyway.

"Master Draco, Master Harry Potter, Sir!" Nibby came back and bowed deeply, "Others would like to come and visits these people who helps Master Draco better."

"What all of them?" Draco asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Yes Master Draco,"

"Very well." Only seconds later the room was full with small pops and about a hundred House-Elves were bowing deeply.

"Madam, miracle witch, we elves from Malfoy Manor thanks you for your help." Nibby said bowing deeply to the stunned medi-witch, whose eyes widened as the rest of the elves followed their head-elf's lead.

"Do you give them a wage and holidays, Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the many elves in front of her.

"A-a wage miss, no, no, we do not need money miss. Master Draco and Master Harry Potter is kind to us miss, we needs nothing else miss." A nearby elf said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes Miss, Flappy is right we needs no pay or holidays, we house elves is happy miss."

"Granger, if you could please stop trying to obtrude on my staff." Draco said standing up still shirtless. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see, Ginny's, Hermione's, Tonks, Fred's, Georges, Charlie's and even Bills gaze riveted to his mates firmly muscled chest.

"Hey!" Harry growled standing up to shield his mates half-naked body with his own clothed one, "Mine!"

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said finally managing to rip her eyes away from Draco.

Everybody who was watching the scene unfold would see that the two young men were completely in love with each other. The way that Harry smiled up into the silver eyes a smile, which was carefree and unburdened, unlike what it usually was. And Draco wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him into a secure hug, threading his fingers through the thick curtain of black hair.

"I need to go now Harry and you need to talk to Lupin, I'll see you later." Draco said his arms tightening slightly so he could press a lingering kiss to his mate's lips.

"Alright, but be careful!" Draco smiled one last time and waved at all the inhabitants of the kitchen a second before a house-elf took him back to their Manor.

"Bloody Slytherins, idiots the lot of them!" Harry murmured while walking back towards his Godwolf, "Right, I need to talk to you." He dragged the were-wolf upstairs and into the drawing room.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well this morning Draco and I decided we wanted to get married, well rather I decided and he said yes," Harry started in even tones, ignoring the raised eyebrow, "Then we decided that we were going to use the ceremony which only needs five people in attendance, the priest, the two getting married and two witnesses. I wanted to ask you to become my witness?"

"Really wow, that's…an honour I guess? Why me? Why not Ron?"

"I don't think he accepts the two of us yet, and definitely not what I am, and anyways you were my Dads best friend."

"Well then I accept, when's your ceremony?"

"This Sunday…oh no…It's the Full moon on Sunday isn't it?"

"I am afraid that it is." Remus frowned, "Don't worry you can ask someone else I'm sure."

"No! I want you to be there, I'll ask Draco to change the date, and I'll owl you with it when he confirms it."

"Thanks Harry, you have no idea how much that means to me." The frown that adorned the elder mans face disappeared quickly to be replaced with an ecstatic grin.

"Well if that's got you so worked up then how does it feel when I tell you I want you to be the Godfather, or Godwolf for our child."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Perfectly, Draco doesn't know I've asked you though."

"Oh, Wow, now I know what Sirius felt like when James asked him to be Godfather for you." Remus pulled the small Elf into his arms and hugged him like a father would, "James and Lily would be so proud of you Harry as well as Sirius, once he got over the shock that it was a Malfoy."

"Thanks Remus. There was one more thing; I needed to ask you,"

"Anything?"

"Will you tell me about my Mother, I don't know anything about her?"

"Of course. Lily was one of the most caring people I knew, that's one thing you've inherited from her, she cared about anyone she met even if they had a dark past. As you know she used to hate James up until seventh year…


	5. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Harry made his way up to Draco's study where the house-elf had informed him to go, he smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs. Once he reached the top he let one hand linger on the banister and the other delicately curl over his flat belly, and with a soft sigh he made his way to the third door down in the corridor where Draco was. Hopefully, trying to find a priest.

"Draco darling? Are you busy?" Harry asked while knocking on the oak door.

"No Harry you can come in, I'm not busy." He turned the handle at Draco's almost tired sounding answer. Harry first saw that his mate had replaced the ruined white shirt with a silky black one, and the Slytherin had rolled up the long sleeves up to his elbows, next he noticed that his mate was sat with an aristocratic hand to his head as if he were soothing a pounding headache.

"What's wrong darling?" Harry murmured while moving to perch on the edge of Draco's desk, he took a long fingered hand in his own and caressed the fingers.

"Nothing I'm just a bit annoyed, I've contacted as many priests as I can think of and the only opening they have is on Wednesday, I accepted if that is okay with you, later is better than never I suppose." Draco glanced at Harry's wide smile.

"Draco you are a wonderful man," Harry proclaimed before capturing the soft looking lips under his own in a breathtaking kiss,

"H-Harry? What was that?" The blonde stuttered once his lips were released.

"I was going to ask Remus to be my witness but it's the full moon on Sunday, I was going to ask you to change the date anyway and now- you're just so amazing! I love you so much!"

"What did you just say?" Draco knew Harry loved him, and Harry knew that Draco returned his love but still hearing those words being said seemed to make the feeling grow and pulse in his heart. Harry grinned and shifted onto his mate's knee, his legs hanging off the chair arm.

"Draco Malfoy, you are smart, funny, sexy, and handsome, I have been falling in love with you ever since you took me from Privet Drive and right now I am so hopelessly in love with you." Harry murmured pressing gentle kisses to the angular face.

"I am hopelessly in love with you too Harry Potter." Draco murmured back then picked his small mate up bridal style and carried him out of the office and up to their room, his smaller fiancé giggling all the way.

x~x~x

Draco looked down at the quill he was writing with. He was sitting upright on the bad and his gorgeous Harry lay asleep beside him with a soft smile on his pink lips, facing away from the bright sunlight flooding through the glass doors that lead out onto the balcony. With a mischievous grin he moved the ink and the parchment to his bedside cabinet and leaned over the very naked Harry while raising the feather like a weapon.

At first Draco ran the feather over Harry's forehead then after seeing no reaction he moved down to Harry's cheeks, nose, lips, and chin. Caressing Harry's neck with the soft tip of the feather and moving down his lightly toned chest to circle dusty nipples and down to dip inside his bellybutton. Harry shot away from the tickling with a bark of laughter then once he was away from the quill Harry pouted at his larger mate who seemed to melt under the expression.

"Sorry babe, see look no feather." Draco dropped the quill by the side of the bed and opened his arms for Harry to collapse into. Harry didn't comply just gave him a look which translated into, 'you want me so much, come and get me'. When Draco didn't move Harry stood up, climbed off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

x~x~x

"Harry! Are you ready?" Draco shouted down the corridor to his little mate.

"Yeah." Harry came running out of their room and collided with the Veela.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked steadying the Elf and leading him to the front doors.

"I was looking for something." Harry held up the parchment, "I figured it would be easier if we did it all in one."

"Good idea." The blonde took the Hogwarts letter from his loves hand and read through the booklist.

"And I was thinking that we should join our accounts together, it would be a lot easier then always having to between the two vaults."

"What's gotten into you this morning?" The blonde asked with a small amused smile.

"I'm just excited I suppose." Harry elaborated as his mate raised a single perfect eyebrow, "We're getting married in less than a week." Harry grinned as Draco wrapped his arms around his happy little elf. The blonde just chuckled and apparated with his love to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once both of them were firmly stood on the ground Harry pulled away from the embrace but still took Draco's hand in his own, using it to drag the Veela to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Gringotts first?" Harry asked walking down the middle of the extremely busy street, witches and wizards hustled past sometimes with kids in tow and he even saw some people with animals.

"Yeah, I'll have to contact my accountant so we can sort out our vaults and then we can go grab an ice-cream before we go shopping. Does that sound okay?" The taller male asked while wrapping his arm about Harry's waist in order to pull his mate closer to his body. Wary of some of the looks Harry had attracted.

"Yep, are we still buying our rings today?" the elf asked looking up at the blonds with a pleading look.

"Naturally." Draco commented as the entered Gringotts, bypassing the rhyme on the silver doors.

"I would like to speak to the Malfoy and Potter accountant," he said to a nearby Goblin who merely nodded and disappeared through a set of doors. Before long another Goblin was stood proudly in its place.

"You are the accountant for both the Potter and Malfoy funds?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I would like to talk to you about joining the two accounts."

"Very well, follow me Mr Malfoy." The Goblin turned on its stubby legs and assumed the two men were following as he walked through a different door.

"As I said we want to join our accounts due to our engagement and our sudden wedding arrangements."

"It will be done Mr. Malfoy," The Goblin replied turning to reach into a low filing cabinet, "I will need both of your signatures and a single drop of blood for confirmation and the contents of both vaults we be transferred into the Malfoy's high security vault, if that is satisfactory."

"It is ." Draco said while signing his name on the parchment, he handed the quill to Harry who also signed his name.

The blood had been given and the accounts joined and the two men were hurling down to their new vault on a rickety old cart.

"I never knew I would own as much as this." Harry smiled up at his mate once they were inside their vault.

"Just pick up some money and hurry up, or else we won't have time for that ice-cream," Draco laughed at Harry's irresistible pout but the brunette did as he was asked and was soon back by the Veelas side.

"I'm ready." Harry murmured once again taking Draco's hand and following him out onto the cart.

"Can we have ice-creams at the end instead; I really want our rings first."

"Of course love,"

They were stood in the middle of an expensive jewellery shop admiring the any rings laid out in front of them.

"I want silver," Harry pointed towards the tray adorned with silver rings, "Gold is just so tacky."

"Silver it is then love," Draco murmured turning his gaze away from the overly large gold rings and admired one elegant yet simple band. It was a circle of small diamonds and the only silver on it was the tiny band behind the jewlels which kept the diamonds in place.

"I like that one." Draco pointed out the one he was looking at and Harry's eyes fixed on it.

"I love it." Harry murmured and Draco picked it up from its place on the tray and slid it onto his mate's finger.

"Perfect." The Veela whispered before turning to the store clerk, "We'll take this one and two of those," He pointed to a silver band which was adorned by one emerald embedded into the middle of the silver band with two diamonds at either side.

"Of course Mr Malfoy," the woman picked up the ring he had pointed out and disappeared into the back of the shop, only to come back minutes later with a small box in her hand. They paid for the three rings and left the shop calmly.

"It's so beautiful," Harry gushed again with his arms wrapped around Draco's forearm and holding his left hand in front of his face in order to inspect the band of gems. As he did this he spotted a very good friend, trying to wind in and out of the mass of people.

"Neville!" Harry called happily and he dragged the annoyed blonde with him to the other side of the street.

"Wow, Harry haven't you changed?" Neville said with a small grin at his friend.

"I'm getting married!" he exclaimed showing off the delicate ring.

"Malfoy?" Neville paled dramatically.

"Mr. Longbottom." Draco nodded.

"Oh Draco, say hello, be nice for a change." Harry tugged the blonde closer and gave him a glare worthy of a Slytherin.

"My apologies...Neville. My fiancé obviously hasn't taken into account that Malfoy's aren't supposed to be nice." Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend and fiancé who were exchanging formal pleasantries, and then he tuned into their conversation.

"-Well then maybe when everything is sorted out Harry and I could have a proper wedding instead of just a small short ceremony with a short toast." Draco was saying to the Gryffindor.

"I think that's the best idea, at least until then the two of you will already be bonded together." Harry had no idea that Neville knew anything of the laws but then he reasoned with himself that Neville was a pureblood and had grown up in the Wizarding world.

"I have to go now; my Gran is waiting for me in the Leaky Cauldron." Neville shook Draco's hand and gave Harry a one armed hug.

"See you in September Neville." Harry said with a large smile.

"I like him," Draco said looking down at his Elven mate.

"So do I, Neville is a great friend and he understands a lot of my problems." The Veela nodded and with a small smile he curled his arm around Harry's slim waist.

"Come on you, we'd better get those books or else I know we'll forget."

"But you promised ice-cream," Harry pouted adorable and Draco just grinned.

"Look Flourish and Blotts is almost opposite Floreans parlour, we can get those books then go get an ice-cream after." Harry pouted but still nodded and let the taller male lead him into the shop.

-----


	6. Packing

**Packing**

"Urgh!" Harry exclaimed letting himself drop onto the green couch, "I knew that Sundae was too much." he complained loudly as Draco settled by his feet.

"You should have just got normal ice - cream with a flake and wafer like I did. I warned you that a full stomach and apparition wasn't a good mix." The blonde said in a soft voice while pulling off Harry's foot wear and socks.

"Bloody baby." Harry murmured pressing a delicate hand to his stomach.

"I think you'll enjoy pregnancy Harry," Draco said calmly while still rubbing Harry's feet, and at a questioning eyebrow he shrugged and elaborated, "I know you'll enjoy it because I know that you'll take good care of yourself and our child and I know you'll love every stage of it."

"What do you mean stages?" the elf asked shifting his position so that Draco could reach his other foot.

"Like when the baby first kicks and when you first start to show, things like that." Harry smiled serenely.

"Yeah, I think I will enjoy those bits. When will I start to show?" Harry asked swapping places completely and resting his head on Draco's lap.

"On witches it's usually about three months but because you're male and rather skinny I reckon about two months."

"Are male pregnancies shorter then women's?"

"Only by about one and a half months." Harry hummed in response and smiled as the blonde lifted up his heavy hair and massaged his head.

"You're good at this." Harry commented with a yawn.

"Thank you. My Gran used to do it to me all the time before she dies a few years ago."

"She sounds like a nice woman."

"She was a wonderful woman. I think out of my whole family she would have been the only one who would approve of our relationship."

"Did she know about you being a Veela?" Harry asked turning his head so he could look up into his loves grey and silver eyes.

"I got my inheritance from her through my Father." Harry nodded in understanding.

The two of them were silent for a few minutes, with Harry enjoying the feeling of Draco's hands running through his hair, and with Draco staring into the hearth of the fire remising of his late Grandmother.

"What else do we need for the ceremony?" Harry asked in his soft voice.

"Nothing really. We're having the ceremony in the gardens aren't we? I think I heard you saying that yesterday."

"Yes that will be amazing."

"We just need robes then which we can find some in the Manor somewhere, there's no point buying some. Unless you want to?"

"No, I don't think there's any point in it either we're only wearing them for the day."

"Well there's no point in staying here all day, come on you we'd better get our trunks packed so we know if we need anything."

Harry stood up languidly and shivered as his feet touched the marble floor which the green rug didn't quite cover.

"Your feet are cold?" Draco stepped forward and swung his mate up into his arms much to the said mate's surprise.

"Hey, Dray! Put me down! You stupid Veela!" Harry cursed kicking his legs and struggling out of the strong arms.

"No, you're not going to catch a cold from these floors because of me." the Veela grinned as Harry stopped struggling and he just chuckled under his breath as he heard his mate cursing in a soft voice.

-----

Harry stood in the middle of the room glaring at his trunk. No matter what he tried he couldn't get it closed. With a happy sigh he decided to resort to the muggle alternative, he sat on top of his trunk and jumped up and down on it trying to get the damn thing to close, the lid wouldn't budge that extra inch.

"What on earth are you doing Hun?" Draco asked coming out from the bathroom with a toiletries bag in one hand and his bath robe in the other.

"It - won't-bloody-close!" Harry exclaimed, his sentence punctuated by multiple bounces on the trunk lid.

"Honestly, Harry." Draco placed his things on top of his own trunk and pulled Harry off his own, "What on earth have you got in here?" Draco asked when he had pulled open the lid.

"I dunno actually." Draco sighed and pulled out all of Harry's new things.

"Is there anything in here that you want?" Draco asked kneeling down.

"I don't think so..." Harry stood and thought for a second, "Oh wait, my Photograph Albums and my invisibility cloak." Draco nodded and accio-ed the three things from the mess in the trunk and then evanesco-ed the rest of it.

"There you go plenty of room," Harry dropped to his knees beside Draco and began folding up his clothes again.

"I really love you Draco." Harry murmured suddenly halfway through folding one of his Gryffindor robes.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco answered placing the robes from Harry's hands into the trunk and wrapping his arms tightly around the small Elf's waist.

"I just really wanted to tell you."

"It's okay Hun I understand perfectly." Harry was the first to break away from the hug so that he could continue with the folding and Draco reached over in order to help.

"Go and pack your own trunk Dray, I think I'm okay over here."

"Alright." Draco nodded and with a light kiss on the crown of Harry's head he stood up in order to finish packing for himself.

"Is that everything then?" the blonde asked as his mate added his Firebolt and invisibility cloak to the trunk. He was watching from the bed, where he was sprawled out with no trace of the usual Malfoy grace.

"Um...yeah." Harry shut the lid and locked it before going towards his lover and perching on the bed beside him, "You look like a common Gryffindor, lying out like that."

In response to Harry's observation the Slytherin dragged the brunet towards him and straddled his waist. Harry laughed as the blonde began to tickle his sides.

"Dr- aco...st-st-op" the Gryffindor managed to choke out through his laughs.

"As long as you tell me that I am the sneakiest Slytherin you have ever met and I am amazingly handsome."

"Ok-ay!" Draco's hands fell still and Harry took in a few long breaths before sitting up so quickly the blonde unbalanced. Harry took his chance and landed an open mouthed kiss to his fiancés lips.

"Hey! You're just trying to distract m-" he was cut off by Harry's tanned hands sliding up his shirt and Harry's soft mouth on his neck.

"Is it working?" the slightly Slytherin, Gryffindor asked, his lips brushing Draco's pale skin as he spoke.

"No, it's n-" he stopped in order to pull in a breath of air through his teeth. Harry's lips had found Draco's nipple through his shirt and had bit the pebbled tip, "That feels good." the blonde murmured in distraction.

"You are - he most sneaky - Slytherin - I've ever - met and - you are - angelically - handsome." Harry murmured pressing open mouthed kisses to Draco's skin.

"Tease." the Slytherin stated flipping them over and pressing his lips to Harry's who had straddled Draco's hips and moving his own rather suggestively. Draco ripped off Harry's shirt and threw it to one side in order to look at the beautiful body of his amazing mate.

"Master Draco, Master Harry Potter sirs. There be someone's at the floo sirs." Draco growled and rolled onto his side so that Harry fell off his lap and onto the bed.

"Hey babe," Harry called out across the room, "You have wet spots all over your shirt." Harry laughed as Draco pulled off his shirt and quickly pulled on a black tank from the closet and rushed from the room. Harry got off the bed and pulled on a white long sleeved t-shirt in order to follow his lover at a much more sedate pace.

"What's up?" He asked when he reached the doorway to Draco's study.

"Nothing just my witness confirming our ceremony." Harry nodded and moved into the room so that he could sit on the high wooden desk, directly in front of the chair which the Slytherin was currently occupying.

"Who is your witness anyway?" Harry asked reaching forward to smooth back a lock of blonde hair which had fallen in front of his loves eyes.

"You'll find out."

"I guess I will." Harry murmured while running his hands through his mate's soft blonde hair.

"Are you sure you want to marry me Harry?"

"Yes." The Elf answered without any hesitation.

"Why?"

"I love you of course. Not to mention I'm carrying your child and you're my mate and … I hope you love me too."

"I do."

"Enough to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Then why wouldn't I want to marry you?" Harry paused, "Do you want to marry me?"

Draco didn't say anything in response. He reached up and gently dragged his fiancé onto his lap so that Harry's legs were hanging off the side of the chair.

He didn't lean in for a kiss like he usually would, didn't make any move to smooth back mussed long hair and didn't adjust Harry's position in any way. Harry smiled softly and wound his fingers around Draco's. They sat there in silence, Harry sat comfortably on Draco's knee and the Slytherin sat in silence gazing down into those wide emerald green eyes.

He couldn't explain why he was just sat there staring at his elf. He wouldn't be able to explain even if he tried to. He was entranced by the beautiful person in his lap who had sworn his life to Draco's, through thick and thin. Draco couldn't help but think that at this moment in time Destiny was smiling down at the small family. The unmoving silence was broken as Draco gently slid his hand up his loves shirt to glide over the soft belly that now held his child.

"Anything I could ever possibly want or need is in my arms right now. If keeping you in my arms means marrying you then I would marry you a thousand times over."

"Good," Harry said breathlessly with a beautiful smile.

**A/N - I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm in the middle of my GCSEs and Seminary so most of my time is taken up by Coursework deadlines and Exam revision/Prep and Seminary lessons which I am about a month behind on soo that sucks. Good news is that I only have 10 Exams left to do and I have a longer Summer Holiday so I'll be able to make up for it.**

**Anyways I hope you like**

**Buh Bye**

**E.V.S.**


	7. I Do

**A/N - Slight sexual scene at the end of the chapter but nothing too heavy you may skip if you like :)**

**I Do**

"You look wonderful." Remus said with a small smile from the doorway.

Harry turned suddenly and smiled at his witness in relief. He lifted a hand to his hair to run delicate fingers over the equally delicate tiara that settled on the crown of his head. His long hair was pulled back and twisted into a thick braid that fell to his waist. Tiny strings of pearls were woven in between the strands. He wore a floor length pure white robe, fitted from his shoulders to his waist before flaring out behind him in a mock trail. Under the robe he wore a white silk shirt and a pair of perfectly fitted white slacks that hugged his thighs like a second skin and flaring over his knees and shins.

"I'm so nervous." Harry confessed while twisting and untwisting his fingers.

"Don't be." Remus answered as he walked forward and took Harry's hands in his own, "You look beautiful and you'll have Draco falling over his tongue." Harry laughed at the weird image his Godfather put into his head, "Give me a twirl then."

With a smile Harry lifted his arms and spun around slowly in one spot allowing the fragile material of his robe to frame his figure and flow out behind him. Remus watched the nervous look practically melt of Harry's face as the young elf let all the joy and happiness show through his actions and expressions.

"You look just like your mother,"

"Do I?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes." Remus smiled at Harry again but he noticed the shadow crossing his features.

"They should have been here for this... I wish they were here."

"They will be. I bet they are watching you right now and I bet that they are very happy and proud of you."

"You think?"

"Definitely. James and Lily would have been so proud of you little one."

Remus almost fell over backwards when the lithe body crashed into him in a crushing embrace.

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you." Harry whispered into the Werewolf's shoulder as he attempted to quench the already flowing tears, "Thank you for being here for me, thank you for approving of my mate. I don't know what I would do if you objected to any of this."

"Well it's a good job you'll never have to find out isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So stop crying or Draco will think that you've had second thoughts and come with me."

Harry stood in the middle of the room and took a few deep breaths while wiping the tears from his eyes. Once he was calm he took Remus' arm with a blinding smile and allowed the Werewolf to lead him down the stairs to the foyer of Malfoy Manor. They had agreed between them that Draco would be waiting at the front door for him so that they could walk down to the Gazebo, in the rose garden, together. Harry peeked over the banister and saw his mate standing perfectly straight, his hands clasped behind his back and eyes fixed firmly on the top of the stairs. Harry took this moment to admire the Blonde. He was wearing a robe of pristine black over a deep grey waistcoat and black shirt. His blonde hair brushed to perfection. And this was Harry's. All Harry's.

Harry felt his nervousness lift as he approached the top of the stairs, knowing that this was his dream.

"Ready?" Remus whispered when they were one step away from Draco's vision.

"Definitely." Harry smiled as Draco's eyes lit with love.

"It's amazing what a few little transfigure charms can do, isn't it?" Harry said as he took Draco's outstretched hands in his own and leaning in for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You could wear rags and still look absolutely wonderful."

"You my darling are biased."

"Even bias accounts hold truth."

"I suppose you're right then."

"Of course I am." Harry gave a small laugh and walked with Draco out to the beautiful garden.  
Roses outlined the path that they were to take, leading them deeper into the garden and up to a beautiful round gazebo. The roses didn't stop at the base of the wooden structure; they grew upwards twining themselves around the pillars and climbing the small tiled roof. Harry was speechless. This creation was so beautifully perfect that he couldn't even comprehend. In the days before the wedding Draco had banned him from entering this garden, wanting to make it surprise and Draco was well rewarded as he looked up on the impressed expression of his mate. Draco and Harry walked slowly up the few stairs that led to the inside of the small wooden structure. Stood there in front of them was a priest and slightly to the right was a young man. Harry easily recognised him as the Slytherin Blaise Zabini.

"Po-Harry."

"Blaise." Harry greeted with a small smile, "Thank you for doing this for us."

"Anytime Harry." Draco smiled at the fact that his best friend and mate could get along before slowly turning Harry to face the priest that was conducting the ceremony and holding both of his small hands in his own.

"We gathered here today in the sight of Magic and these two Witnesses to join the matrimonial bonding of one Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. If any know of reasons why these two should not be joined in matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a silent pause which Harry took to gaze adoringly into Draco's silver eyes.

"If you would please repeat after me. I Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"Do take this man Harry James Potter,"

"Do take this man Harry James Potter."

"To be my lawful wedded Husband."

"To be my lawful wedded Husband."

"In the sight of magic and this witness Blaise Zabini."

"In the sight of magic and this witness Blaise Zabini."

"Harry, please repeat after me..." Harry repeated the vows he was told to repeat and wasn't concentrating on the words emitting from his mouth, preferring instead to gaze adoringly at Draco's hands which clasped his own. They were so large and rough, contoured perfectly to steer and control a broom and wand. During his stay at the Manor Harry had also learnt that Draco's hands were perfect to work with Horses.

"In the sight of magic and this witness Remus John Lupin."

"In the sight of magic and this witness Remus John Lupin."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Second. Draco, you may kiss your husband." Harry let out a tiny gasp of surprise as he was dragged into the strong arms of the Slytherin, his lips were quickly claimed by those of his mate and he felt as though he was melting under the ministrations of that glorious tongue. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck to assist him in pulling their bodies together so that there wasn't even a centimetre between them.

"Thank you." Harry whispered once he was given back the full control of his lips and tongue.

"I'll do anything to be with you; I'll love you, protect you, and provide for you because you're my perfect mate."

"I love you." Harry whispered in a soft yet strong voice.  
"I love you too, my Elf." Harry untangled himself from the arms of his husband and threw himself into Remus' arms.

"Well done cub." Then he turned around and without hesitation threw his arms around Blaise's neck as well.

"Draco's friends are my friends; I don't wish to alienate him from his Slytherins so you are always welcome in the Manor."

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry smiled at the small grin the dark skinned man wore.

The wedding certificate was signed by both him and Draco and their two witnesses, Remus and Blaise were waved off after a small glass of wine - cranberry juice for Harry - and Harry was being picked up and rushed up to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry we can't have a Honeymoon Lovely, but I promise I'll take you away at Christmas and we can have a honeymoon then."

"I don't mind Draco, as long as I'm with you."

"You will always be with me just as I will always be with you." Draco stood in front of the double doors to the suite and with a flourish threw them open. Harry gasped at the perfect sight before his eyes. Pure white candles were floating in mid air about seven feet up, white rose petals were falling from the ceiling leaving a trail to the bed and the bed was black silk scattered with handfuls of white rose petals and small confetti hearts. Stood by the side of the bed was a silver trolley which held a range of foods, from Oysters to Strawberry's.

"Aphrodisiacs?" Harry asked with a small smirk.

"Do you think we need that?"

"I wanted to make this as perfect as possible."

"Of course it's perfect, you're here." Harry raised his hands to cup Draco's jaw, "I love you Draco," Harry pressed a soft kiss to Draco's half revealed collar bone, "I love you Draco." Another kiss landed on his neck, "I love you Draco." And then a kiss landed on his lips. It only took a second for Draco to drag Harry's body into his moulding their thighs, hips and stomachs together. The kiss was passionate and hungry. Needful. Dominant. Harry absolutely loved it, he whined into Draco's mouth when one of his hands dropped to Harry's but and gave one firm and gentle squeeze. Draco's fingers fumbled with the tiny clasps that allowed somebody to actually wear the clothes.

"Sit down...Hermione said I should do this." Harry gave a small flick of is wrist and a slow melody flowed through the room. Harry took a deep breath and his cheeks filled with colour before allowing himself to get lost in the music; he swayed his hips in perfect time with the music. He flicked each clasp on his robe open with small fingers and allowed the expensive material to pool at his feet. While still moving his hips Harry began to unbutton the shirt, slowly and carefully. With each patch of skin that was uncovered Draco's breathing got heavier. Harry slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He let them fall to the floor. One word sprang to Draco's mind when he gazed upon his husband stood there with nothing but a flimsy triangle of lace between his mate's desire and the cool air. Harry turned around, his hips still moving in time to the beat, and showed Draco a perfect view of his round behind. The ass cheeks separated by a strip of lace running the length of the beautiful ravine. Draco's breath hitched at the glorious sight in front of him.

"Merlin you look absolutely, beautifully, amazingly, sexy."

"Really? Cause I wasn't sure 'Mione said that you'd love it bu-" His word was swallowed by Draco's mouth as the blonde fixed his mouth over Harry's lips, his hands immediately dropping to run over that plump perfect arse. He ran a finger up the lace that ran between Harry's ass cheeks.

"Remind me to thank Granger. You look so sexy in that thong."

"Really?"

"Merlin yes, you should wear one all the time."

"Maybe I will." Harry replied as Draco dragged him to straddle his lap, the soft slow movements stopped as Draco placed his hands on the Gryffindors hips and pressed their mouths firmly together.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Harry whispered as Draco laid him gently down on his back in the middle of the bed and lowering himself down on top of his new Husband.


	8. Fight

**Fight**

"HARRY JAMES MALFOY! When I get my hands on you I swear..." Draco yelled down the corridors of his manor while his smaller husband hid around the corner of their rooms, a hand over his mouth to stop the giggles from escaping.

"Got you." Draco's hands encased Harry's arms in a tight hold, "Change them back."

Harry had charmed all the backs of his Husbands shirts and jackets to show the phrase 'Just Married' flashing in bright neon colours.

"I might've accidently forgot the charm Fred gave me when he handed over the present."

"You what?" Draco said disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry I mean there were so many presents to open and...You're not angry are you?"

"I'm bloody furious!" Draco let go of Harry in case his anger got out of control, "My meeting starts in an hour Harry, and I need to have something formal and appropriate to wear. I can't go into a business meeting flashing neon."

"I-I'm sorry. I can Floo Fred if you want."

"What if he's not in?! What do you expect me to do?"

"I said I'm sorry, it was just a prank. A joke."

"Does it look like I'm laughing to you? God, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Harry felt his anger rising in response to his Husbands.

"Why the hell are you going out anyway?" Harry exclaimed back, "I thought you were going to spend the few days we have left until Hogwarts, with me!"

"I'm sorry if my estates need seeing to!" He answered sarcastically.

"Your estates! Are those more important to you then your Husband?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me about the appointment when you made it instead of this morning! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"Well maybe this has nothing to do with you."

"If it involves you then it definitely involves me!" Harry prodded Draco in the chest

"MY WHOLE LIFE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

The hallway was silent, almost deathly silent. He shouldn't have said it. Draco knew as soon as the last word left his mouth that he shouldn't have said it. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he took a defensive step back as though he had been hit. He stepped away at any attempts Draco made to touch him and quickly skirted around the corner, away from the body that was stood dominantly in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"To someone who appreciates me."

"What?" Harry strode into their room and grabbed his trunk.

"Don't you dare follow me." Harry stood in the fireplace with his trunk by his side. Draco reached out and grabbed one of Harry's arms in a strong bruising grip.

"Let. Go." Harry's eyes spat poisonous fire at the blonde. Draco hesitated but seconds later his fingers uncurled and his hand dropped just as his love was being carried away in a swirl of green flames.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in Grimmauld place with his trunk held tightly in one hand and his eyes clenched closed. The only people in the kitchen were Ron and Hermione who looked up when the fire had flared into life and instantly came to his help.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she pulled him to his feet, "What's wrong? We thought you were going on the train with Draco?" She brushed him off as much as she could and sat him down at the table in between her and Ron.

"Yeah mate what happened?" The Weasley asked.

"We had a fight...or should I say a row." Harry murmured softly as he rested his head wearily in his hands.

"Oh Harry, what about?"

"Well this morning he told me that he had a meeting scheduled for today, he hadn't told me before even though he made the appointment ages ago. I used a wedding present from the twins to make his clothes flash the words, 'Just married' in neon colours in order to give me more time to convince him to stay at home. In the excitement of the day I forgot the counter-charm. He blew up at me. I blew up back."

"What's so bad about that though?" Ron asked in confusion.

"He told me that 'his world doesn't revolve around me'." Harry felt like bursting into tears but thankfully his emotions were kept in check.

"I still don't understand." Ron admitted.

"He's always said to me that I'm the only thing he needs in life. I mean without me he'd be dead wouldn't he?"

"Probably." Hermione agreed as she took the sobbing elf in her arms and cradled him.

"It was our first fight." Harry said with another frame wracking sob.

"But I doubt it'll be your last." Ron said as he patted Harry on the shoulder uncertainly.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure Draco didn't mean to say that to you, he probably wasn't thinking. Why don't you and Ron go upstairs? You can stay here tonight and go to the Station with us in the morning."

"Yeah...Okay." Ron laid an arm across Harry's shoulders and led him slowly out of the room.

Once they disappeared from view Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly jotted down where Harry was and that he would be on the train in the morning, she then gave the letter to Pig to take to Draco.

"Ron?" Harry said wearily.

"Yeah mate?"

"You don't hate me for being with Draco do you?"

"Of course not."

"Do you think that I've rushed our relationship?"

"Well, in my personal opinion, I think that you have slightly. But if you know that this is right then I am not going to stop you in anything you do."

"Thanks." Harry said softly as he slid into the small pull out bed that Ron had just arranged for him.

"Ron?" Harry muttered once again a few seconds later.

"Yeah mate?" The redhead said back.

"Why didn't you approve of us when we first got together?"

"To be honest," Ron came to sit on the floor by Harry's head, "I didn't think he was good enough for you. I still don't actually. I think you're too beautiful and too damn smart to be with a Slytherin like him but you love him and I'm not going to stop that."

"Thanks Ron. You sound like you've really thought that through."

"I have."

"You're a great friend." Harry whispered as the day caught up with him and he fell asleep.

"I owled Draco to let him know where Harry is." Hermione said once Ron had re-entered the kitchen.

"Okay."

"I think we should go find someone to tell them where he is. You know what the order's like."

"Good idea."

Fortunately for them they never had to actually go anywhere because just as they were about to open the door and walked out the door was opened in their faces.

"Sorry Ron, Hermione." Mrs Weasley muttered as she bustled into the kitchen and began to pull out various pots and pans without a second glance to the two teenagers.

"Mum, Harry's here."

"Oh is he?" Mrs Weasley put down the large pan she had in her hand and turned to her youngest son, "I thought he was going to stay with the Malfoy boy until school starts."

"Well he was. They had a small fight."

"Oh dear."

"We're not too worried about it though, it's nothing major." Hermione said as she went to go help Mrs Weasley pick up a massive sack of Potatoes and dragged them onto the table top.

"Well that is good."

Back in Malfoy Manor Draco was pacing up and down his study. From bookcase to bookcase. He had cancelled the meeting that had got Harry so riled up with his apologies and a promise to re-schedule sometime during the school term. Now he was wondering, almost frantically, where Harry had disappeared to. He could have gone to Grimmauld place, or to a friend's house, Maybe Neville's? Or that Ravenclaw girl he always hung out with during last year. Even if Draco did try to narrow down the possibilities, would Harry want him to come looking for him? Would he want to be alone? He did take his trunk after all.

Draco pulled at the ends of his hair and sat down heavily in his chair. It was hopeless. The only thing he could do was wait for tomorrow and hope that Harry had shown up for the train. If he didn't show up then Draco was definitely going to worry.

It was at this moment when something small and feathery collided with his window. With a quizzical gaze he pulled open the window and picked up the tiny owl in one hand. Draco sat down before placing the owl on his desk and untied the small note attached to the owl's leg with a small leather strip. As he read the note he breathed a small sigh of relief. Although he hadn't had the chance to apologise to Harry he had found out that he was safe with people that would take care of him.

Later that day Harry was sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place surrounded by the whole Weasley clan with the exception of Bill and Charlie as well as a number of Order members such as Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt and others. Conversation was loud and opinionated around him but he just couldn't bring himself to care about the subjects being discussed. His mind was still in Malfoy Manor replaying that entire day through his mind. Maybe it was his fault. Draco wouldn't have reacted like he had if Harry had just allowed him to go to the meeting and not complained. These thoughts just seemed to bring up more questions then they answered. Did Draco want a Submissive partner that would say yes to everything and not complain? Did he want to have a relationship like his parents had, cold and distant? The problem, Harry thought, was the lack of communication they had been doing about what they wanted from this hasty marriage.

"Harry!" Hermione next to him exclaimed trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"I guessed. Are you going to eat anything?"

"I don't feel very hungry, I'm just gonna go upstairs." Harry pushed his plate away.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice.

"No," Harry answered truthfully, "I need Draco."

"Why don't you go back to the Manor and talk to him."

"Hermione, I admit that what I did was wrong and unreasonable but for what he said...He deserves a bit more punishment. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay," She murmured as she gave him a quick yet tight hug, "Go get some sleep or something. I'll make sure Ron is quite when he goes up."

"Thanks 'Mione."

"Young marriages." Remus sighed from beside her.

"This is natural isn't it? I've read about newly Weds but I've never really been sure."

"They'll be fine it's just because they've been taken from their own natural environment and from solitude in both their cases and started this new relationship with each other it's sometimes difficult to understand."

"No, no I understand." Remus nodded with a large smile and turned to Kingsley to bring him into a conversation about the new law that was in the process of being passed. Hermione sighed and picked up her fork.

Draco found himself in a similar situation that night. He found that the small dining room seemed almost empty without Harry's smiling and full personality filling up the space. Draco managed to eat half of the plate of food that had been placed in front of him by a House-Elf but the rest just seemed to not want to go down. He sighed and dropped his fork on the china plates with a clatter which echoed throughout the high ceilinged room. He rested his head in his arms for a minute, thumbs rubbing small circles on his temples. He needed a plan for tomorrow. What he would say to Harry, what he would give to him for compensation of his actions and words. Anything to get Harry back to his side loving him again.

With a new found urgency Draco pushed himself away from the table and strode out of the room with a determined look on his face. He pushed the door open to the library and headed straight for the book he knew would help him, _1000 Spells to Woo_ by _Rowe Mance._

Harry stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He stared into his own eyes, he had never realised how green they were. Were they usually this green or was this colour the product of all the crying he had been doing. A lock of black and red hair fell in front of his face as he leaned forward to get a better view of himself. The Gryffindor picked the lock up and glared at it, did Draco only want him because he looked like a girl? They hadn't discussed sexuality before; Harry guessed that they both assumed that each other was gay. The fact was, he had never looked at another guy in the same way he looked at Draco and before this he had only been attracted to girls.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the other side of the door, "Are you in there? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in Hermione." The curly haired girl poked her head through the door before stepping slowly into the room and closing the door behind her. As soon as she was fully in the room Harry turned around to face her.

"Will you cut my hair?" He asked seriously.

"What? But Harry I thought you liked your hair." Harry thought for a moment about the female Gryffindors words before stating.

"Draco liked my hair."

"Then why don't you keep it long, I'm sure that he'll be terribly upset when he finds out you had it cut."

"It makes me look like a girl." Harry admitted ashamed of the way he looked.

"No it doesn't, it just makes you look slightly more androgynous."

"Let's pretend I know what that means." Harry sighed as he looked back at the mirror, "If you don't cut it I will and we know how much of a mess that will turn out."

"Okay, okay. I'll cut it for you but only if you tell Draco that it was all your idea and you made me do it."

"Promise."

Hermione took a deep breath before transfiguring a brush into a pair of scissors and forcing Harry to sit in an old chair that she had dragged to the middle of the room.

"So how do you want this?" Hermione asked with a small sigh.

**A/N - Such a long wait and I'm sorry but I've had my GCSEs and I've just finished them so I'll be able to spend more time writing for you guys.**

**Hopefully, I'll have a beta soon so I'll be reposting everything once they've agreed lol.**

**I know it seems as though there's no plot at the moment (because there isn't one) but once Hogwarts starts then things will start to progress, I just needed a basis for Harrys and Dracos relationship before I did much else. This chapter is my apology for the lack of activity so far XD.**

**Hope you liked it**

**All my best**

**E.V.S.**


	9. Apologies

**Apologies**

Draco stood silently on platform 9 3/4, leaning against a stone pillar and watching the various families stream in from the illusion-ed entrance. His trunk had long been stored on the train, in a locked compartment so no one could steal it or look inside it. Obviously he didn't put much trust in the anti-stealing charms on the whole train. He strained his eyes in vain, trying to look uninterested yet still trying to spot the usual crowd of red hair Gryffindors and by proxy his own husband. Due to past experiences, for example the past six years riding the train to Hogwarts he knew that the family would probably arrive just in time for the children to board the train. They did not disappoint. True to their unhelpful habit the unnaturally large group arrived on platform at 10:55 only five minutes before the train was scheduled to set off.

Draco strode quickly forward in an attempt to reach Harry before he could board the train but as soon as he started walking a group of already robed Ravenclaws got in his way. By the time the cluster of students passed him he looked up again and the Weasleys including Hermione and Harry had already boarded. Draco followed this time at a slower pace. He knew the Weasleys wouldn't leave the train once they boarded, especially with the departure time being so close. He made his way back to the warded compartment to wait for the train to set off and to collect his nerves before he went looking for his mate.

---

Harry laughed at a joke told by Ron as he led the way onto the train and to the nearest compartment. His friends followed him in and they each helped each other lift their trunks and store them in the luggage racks above their heads.

"I can't wait." Hermione said while pulling a thick book out of her trunk before it could be lifted to fit snugly beside Ron's and Harry's.

"What can't you wait for?" Ron asked while sprawling on the seats opposite her once all their trunks were successfully stored

"This is our last year at Hogwarts. Our last day of boarding the train in September!" Harry just laughed at both her statement and Ron's eye roll that followed.

"Hey Harry." Someone said enthusiastically as soon as the compartment door was slid open.

"Hi Nev." Harry replied with a kind smile to his clumsy friend, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How did the wedding go?" Harry frowned and was about to ask the Gryffindor how he knew about his wedding to Draco before he remembered that he'd met Neville in Diagon Alley after they had bought the rings.

"It went...wonderful."

"Good," Neville grinned before his eyebrows pulled together in a confused frown, "Where's Malfoy?" Harry smiled at Neville's almost wary utterance of his and his husband's last name.

"I don't know. We had...a little fight. I think I over-reacted a bit and left."

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine, you're a new couple after all."

"I hope so." Harry smiled one last time at his Gryffindor friend and turned to look out the window, at the station that they were speeding away from.

"Hello Malfoy." Another voice said from the open door since Neville had forgotten to shut it after himself, "Is there room in here?"

"Of course Luna." Harry motioned to the seat next to Neville and the Witch walked into the compartment with a slight spring in her step and settled herself down next to the sandy haired boy.

"How did you know I'm a Malfoy now?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Roses tell me things." The Ravenclaw said in the same dreamy voice she always used as she unrolled the Quibbler and began to read, "They told me to tell you to, fear the Pale Faces because the King of Nargles won't help the overgrown lizard or the Wrackspurts free their Gold."

"Erm, Luna what exactly does that mean?" Hermione asked in a calm yet slightly patronising voice.

"Exactly what I said." And the Witch ignored Hermione in favour of turning the magazine upside down and reading the page avidly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Harry smiled at his female best friend and patted her on the shoulder in kindness.

"Harry." A deep yet soft voice said from the door. As soon as he turned his head to the imposing figure stood in the doorway he froze. Draco. Harry knew that it had only been less then a day since he last saw his husband but he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming his body and his robes trying to find something different about the man he had spent the last month living with. He couldn't find anything, the immaculate blonde hair still lay perfectly and his eyes were the same bright silver, his robes perfectly pressed. Actually the only thing that was different about him were the slight purple smudges under his eyes telling Harry that he hadn't slept very much the night before.

"Can I talk to you?" The Veela murmured softly.

"You can talk here." Draco just nodded and stepped further into the compartment, shutting the door behind him. He positioned himself in front of his sitting mate before dropping to his knees so they were face to face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No shouldn't have."

"And I definitely shouldn't have scheduled a meeting through what was practically our Honeymoon."

"And?"

"And I love you so damn much. Please forgive me." He brought forward the perfect conjured red rose to carefully hand it to Harry. As soon as the Gryffindors hand closed around the stem the flower let off a shower of sparks and crystallised to form a beautiful emerald and ruby rose.

"Dray. I admit that I did over-react yesterday so...I forgive you."

"I sense a 'But' in that sentence."

"Nope, no buts. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Draco whispered before dragging the smaller male onto his knees and pressing their lips firmly together. One of his arms found its way around the slim waist and the other hand cupped his neck, in a way cradling the body close to his own. Unwilling to let him go for anything short of Voldermort coming back to life. Harry allowed his Husband to fully dominate his mouth without any care of his friends watching their small scene of passion.

"Your hair's shorter." Draco murmured while running his fingers through the shoulder length shaggy hair.

"Yeah I had it cut." Harry answered with a frown, "I'm sorry! If you don't like it I can will it to grow, or use a spell, or potion!"

"Harry sweetie. I didn't fall in love with you because of your hair; I fell in love with you because you are amazing. If you didn't like your hair the way it was you could have told me."

"I just thought you liked it longer." Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco's shoulder.

"I admit that I did but I wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Long fingers gave a gentle tug on a lock that fell in front of Harry's eyes as the male in question grinned broadly and pressed his lips to Draco's in a lingering kiss.

"How is it?" The Slytherin asked while gently pressing his hand to Harry's mid-section.

"She."

"She? How do you know?"

"I don't." Draco kissed Harry's head at the softly uttered statement, "She feels like a girl."  
"If you say she's a girl then I believe you." Draco pressed another small kiss to Harry's lips before lifting him up and settling on the seat with the Elf in his lap.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna." Draco addressed the group that were trying too hard to look uninterested in their new subject of conversation. The Slytherin just smiled and decided to keep them guessing.

"Hello Draco." Hermione answered back with a large smile to her best friend who was still seated comfortably in his lap.

"I believe I owe you a very big thank you."

"I don't know-" Draco cut her off by holding up a patient hand.

"Thanks to you I had a great wedding night."

"Oh well," Hermione blushed deeply at Draco's assessment and cleared her throat nervously, "It was nothing. It was mostly his idea anyway."

"Well, Harry gave you the credit to the th-" Harry slapped a hand over his lovers mouth absolutely mortified about the things he was about to discuss with his best friend.

"Not another word you." Harry said with a small, and in Draco's opinion, very cute, growl. Neville and Ron tensed waiting for some kind of negative reaction from the blonde Slytherin, knowing that his anger was known for its short-fuse.

To their surprise Draco just laughed behind Harry's hand and gave the soft skin of Harry's palm a series of small lingering kisses.

"Draco darling, when I found out the news. I was just horrified, I couldn't believe what I was hearing when Blaise told me." Pansy Parkinson had stridden into their compartment as though she owned the place. She gave the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw no attention as she settled herself beside Draco, with Harry on his knee, and Hermione.

"I mean you marrying Potter-"

"Pansy? What are you doing?" Draco asked only a second before Pansy finished her previous statement.

"Without inviting me. You promised I could plan your wedding."

"When I was ten Pans."

"Still, a promise is a promise!" She sniffed before turning her attention to the Golden Boy sat on her best friend's lap, "Oh dear, Draco you haven't even taken you poor spouse shopping, what kind of husband are you."

"Harry doesn't like shopping."

"And I dearly hope you haven't double barrelled your name it's such a shameful thing to do and your heirs would be questioned for their inheritance. Oh Merlin, please say you aren't a Potter. That would be dreadful."

"Hey." Harry replied in an indignant tone to the talkative Slytherin girl.

"Harry changed his name to Malfoy."

"Oh thank Merlin. No offence meant, Harry dear."  
"Leave the Gryffindors alone Pansy." Blaise chastised. He also entered the coach like he owned it but unlike her he settled himself opposite the two Slytherins and next to Ron.

"I never knew these coaches could fit so many people." Luna commented off handed without breaking her gaze from the magazine.

"They extend every time someone comes in with the intention of staying." Hermione replied while going back to her book which she had kept her place with one finger throughout all the Slytherins entrances.

Harry gazed around the carriage with a small smile and hooded eyes. Neville was sat staring out of the window at the passing scenery while holding on to a glass case that housed the ever escaping Toad Trevor. Luna was sat beside him absorbed in her reading of The Quibbler, a pair of Anaglyph Glasses held loosely in one hand. Next to her were Blaise and Ron who were animatedly talking about Quidditch and using their hands and arms to demonstrate the way a broom would fly. Opposite them was Hermione who Pansy had roped into an avid discussion about a book they had mutually read.

Harry burrowed his nose into Draco's slim neck so not only would they be pressed even closer but also would be able to take a deep breath of the expensive cologne that Draco insisted he wore everyday. Draco's arms tightened minutely around his body as they sat in silence just relaxing in each others presence. Harry had decided that he would share Luna's cryptic prophecy like statement and his own translation of it with his Husband when they were next alone in Hogwarts. For now though, he would enjoy those strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

**A/N - Ello, ello, ello my fabulous readers, hope you like this chapter. Mostly just a carry-on filler to the previous Chapter. **

**So the Malfoys are off to Hogwarts and a lot is going to happen...I've just made the final touches...In my mind. I don't like writing things down before I type them cause I tend to get bored of the story and that would be tragic.**

**Any guesses on Luns 'prediction'??? and any guesses about Lunas mysterious power mentioned??? :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**E.V.S.**


	10. Sickness

**Sickness**

Hours later Harry looked out of the window of the train just in time to see it stop in front of Hogsmeade station beside the lovable half giant who was ushering the students to the carriages and collecting the first year students as he did it. Harry climbed off Draco's lap and stretched, lifting his arms to the ceiling and giving a large yawn that betrayed just how tired he still was. Seconds later the rest of the occupants of the compartment followed his lead, standing up, stretching and then making their way slowly out of the carriage and on to the platform. Yet Draco stayed sitting, watching his young love reach up and stand on his tip-toes to pull something out of his trunk.

"Hermione." Draco called to the last person that was about to leave.

"Hmm..." She answered while peering around the door and smiling.

"Hold the carriage for us will you?"

"Of course Draco. Just don't take too long." And with that she disappeared to join the Weasley.

Once she had disappeared Draco reached out and curled his hands around Harry's slight hips, loving the way the tailored school pants hugged each curve that he adored. His mate extracted a strange cloak from his trunk and tucked it away in his robes before looking down at his Veela.

"Hey you." The Slytherin murmured as he stood up and pulled the smaller frame against his own.

"Hi." The timid Gryffindor answered with a small blush. Draco rested one hand on Harry's soft cheek and let his thumb caress the reddened skin.

"I missed you beautiful." Draco confessed while running his nose down the pale column of that long neck.

"I missed you too darling." Harry cupped Draco's jaw and lifted his head so that he could look up into those pale silver eyes that he loved. His other hand slid through blonde locks to settle on the nape of Draco's neck.

"I's say lets not fight anymore but-"

"But what?" Harry urged, his fingers tracing pink rips.

"But," Draco rested his forehead against Harry's, "I've heard the make-up sex is brilliant."

"Draco!" Harry cried in scandalised tone yet allowing a large smile to take over his features and Draco to take over his lips.

Harry felt Draco's hands hook behind his knees and lift him up until he was at a height suitable for wrapping his legs around Draco's waist. He locked his ankles together and tilted his head to one side to give his lover better access to his mouth. The Elf opened his mouth and allowed his Veela to coil their tongues together in the most delicious way.

Harry really, really didn't want to let his husband go. Unfortunately as Draco's hands gave his thighs a squeeze he was reminded that a carriage was being saved for them.

"Dra-" Harry attempted to pull his mouth away and stop his husband from becoming too worked up but Draco's mouth followed his retreat and their lips were soon connected together again.

"Draco, stop." Harry said firmly as he unhooked his ankles and dropped to the floor, "We have to go. Hermione's saving the carriage for us remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." The Slytherin murmured under his breath.

"I heard that." The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow as Draco tried to win him over with a charming smile, "It's not gonna work."

"Damn." And with that they were walking onto the platform hand in hand, unwilling to part from each other for very long.

"Will you come eat with me tonight?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"If you want me to."

"I do." And Draco wrapped an arm around his loves small waist and pulled him closer to his side.

-----

Harry twirled his fork through his fingers as he regarded the food in front of him. Draco had picked up a healthy portion of most things in front of him and was currently turned to Hermione in the middle of a very riveting Ancient Runes discussion. Ron was busy stuffing his mouth full of food without even talking a break to breathe never mind hold a decent conversation. Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco take another forkful of vegetables while nodding to whichever point Hermione was talking about. The sight of the food disappearing into his husbands mouth just made his stomach churn but the sight of Ron shoving into his gob everything he could get his hands on...well...that just made him feel like throwing up.

It was even harder to concentrate on not throwing up when he had the whole Hall behind him pointing and whispering at his husband and himself. So far nothing drastic had happened. So far. The Gryffindors had welcomed Draco, not quite with open arms but without many questions or insults. They had accepted that he was with Harry even if they didn't quite know the full extent of the connection.

The Gryffindor propped his head up with one hand while looking at the meal the elves had provided. As delicious as all the food laid in front of him looked every time he caught a smell of something his stomach would curdle and nausea would arise. So his plate was empty and clean and the fork that he was twirling was unused. Harry shifted closer to his husband so that their thighs were completely pressed together. Draco put down his knife without turning from his conversation and placed his hand on Harry's knee, giving it a small squeeze. Harry sighed and wrinkled his nose as the smell of chicken rose from the platter in front of him. He took Draco's hand under the table and laced their fingers together tightly, willing himself not to throw up. He then put his fork down on his plate and wound his arm around Draco, letting his hand just rest on Draco's back. Draco gave Hermione one last smile and an agreement to her theory before turning to face Harry.

"What's wrong lovely?" Draco asked with a confused expression.

"I just...don't feel too good at the moment." Harry confessed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and strained his eyes to hear the muffled statement of 'Didn't want to interrupt.' Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his husband closer so that their bodies were touching from knee to shoulder.

"Well you can get checked up when you go to Pomfrey after dinner."

"Pomfrey?"

"You don't remember do you?" As soon as Harry shook his head Draco kindly reminded him, "Remember, we agreed that straight after dinner you would go to Pomfrey to get a check up on your health and her progress and I would go to Dumbledore to see if he will give us a joint room."

"How do you even know Hogwarts have rooms for married couples?" Harry asked sourly as his grip on his husband tightened. He didn't want to go to the hospital wing without Draco; he didn't feel that it was right for the father of his baby to miss their first check up.

"Less then a hundred years ago marriages were arranged and people had to marry young, even as young as 15. The headmaster at the time would have had to make arrangements for these couples or else...lets just say the school would become very unpopular very quickly."

"Okay... But why can't you come to the hospital wing with me as well?" Harry asked with a gorgeous little pout.

"Lovely, I don't want you up all night. It's better that we split up and do this because then we can go straight to our rooms as soon as you're finished." Harry nodded but still didn't like the idea and Draco could tell because of the small pout that still graced his Husbands face.

"Come on lovely, I'm sure Hermione will go with you if you asked her nicely." The small nod was repeated, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to do my best lovely. Please help me out here." Draco pleaded in a soft patient voice that had Harry sighing but allowing his bottom lip to return to its original position.

"I'm sorry darling." Harry whispered in a caring voice.

"I know lovely." Draco pressed an innocent to Harry's temple. The whispers rose to an almost impossible level while still being whispers.

"Some people are so ridiculous." Hermione commented as she gave a particular Ravenclaw a spiteful glare.

"Don't worry about it, they'll get over it." Draco replied and turned to Harry with his eyebrows pulled together, "Can you please try to eat something. Please."

"I'll try." Harry reached for the one ting that didn't make him feel too queasy and, holding his breath, he ate it.

-----

"He is powerful, so very powerful."

"Master he has a Mate."

"Insolent fool!" A pale hand shot out to deliver a powerful strike to an already mangled face, "Do you not think me powerful enough to break one insignificant bond?"

"No master, of course not master." The figure knelt on the ground and dropped his head to the stone floor, silently asking for forgiveness, "You are all powerful master, the Veela cannot compete."

"I know." Long fingers trailed through the basin causing the silvery viscous liquid to ripple and disturb the picture it held, "Bring me another Unicorn." He ordered his slave, watching as the man hurried to the door on shaking legs with a sneer on his lips.

"The Elf and his child shall be mine and the Veela will be dead." The tall, pale man said with a low dangerous voice that even the bravest of people would be shaking at.

Another sweep of his fingers through the pure blood in the basin and finally the picture disappeared in a soft, slow ripple, the blackness of hair and green of eyes blending back into silver.

-----

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck while the Veela leaned down for a breathless kiss. Their bodies moved in tandem without pausing or slowing. Harry let his head drop down to the pillow as Draco buried his head in his lover's neck. And then...warmth. Satisfaction. Love.

"Harry." The Slytherin breathed with a sigh when he had rolled to the side and uttered a cleaning spell.

"Draco." The Gryffindor replied in a lazy tone that betrayed his dazed state.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N -Short, I know. Sorry about the wait...can't give an excuse except, I've been busy lol.**

**If anyone can figure out who/what the 'Master' is, I'll give you a million triple chocolate chip cookies and Strawberry milkshake. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting I really appreciate any feedback I can get my hands on, so please review.**

**Happy Reading**

**E.V.S.**


	11. Silver Blood

**Silver Blood**

"Say it again for me Harry."

"Fear the Pale Faces because the King of Nargles won't help the overgrown lizard or the Wrackspurts free their Gold." Harry said in a bored tone having repeated the prophecy like statement for the fifth time that morning, and it was only eight o'clock.  
"But...that doesn't make sense. It doesn't mean anything." Draco replied as he attempted to knot his tie while talking, but ending up getting it tangled around his hands.

"It does. You just need to read between the lines," The Gryffindor pulled himself on top of the dresser that Draco was standing in front of and took the tie in both his hands.

"Okay," Draco rested his hands on Harry's thighs to allow the Gryffindor the space to swiftly knot his tie in place, "What's the King of Nargles?"

"I think it might be Dumbledore. Calling him a King is obviously referring to the people he controls and the way he controls them."

Draco thought for a moment, "And the Wracksurts?"

"I think they might be our friends, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Luna and Neville."

"How did you figure that?" The blonde asked while taking the green and silver tie from Harry and pushing it up to rest against his neck.

"Well the overgrown lizard is you." Harry slid of the dresser top and pulled on his own cloak while ignoring the confused and insulted spluttering of his blonde husband behind him.

"And why, my dear, am I an overgrown lizard?"

"Think about it..." Harry placed his hands over Draco's which were settled comfortably on his waist, "Your name is Draco, which translates to Dragon. What are Dragons?"

"...Overgrown lizards?"

"Makes sense doesn't it." Harry asked and the blonde ignored the smug statement in favour of taking another few moments to think.

"But how do you fit into all this?" The Slytherin released his lover so that Harry could turn around to face him.

"I'm the gold."

"Lovely, I know that to me you're as precious as gold but why would Luna include that in the prophecy thing?"

"It's not because of that." When Draco still looked utterly confused Harry elaborated, "Just think of some of my nicknames."

"The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Gryffindor Hero, Gryffindor Golden-" Draco paused and frowned, "Oh."

"Exactly. Gryffindor Golden Boy. A nickname given to me by you."

"Who are the Pale faces then?"

"I...don't know." Harry's shoulders sagged as a defeated look crossed in front of his eyes, "Please believe me Draco. I know this is important, Luna's never been wrong before." Draco caught Harry's chin and tilted his head up with one hand.

"I'll always believe you." The smile that adorned the beautiful face was enough to send Draco's heart racing, casing his breath to catch in his throat, "Lets get some breakfast."

-----

Harry sat on the uncomfortable bench by his two best friends and staring across at the Slytherin table where his husband was sat, talking with Blaise and Pansy. They had decided to sit apart so that they could receive their timetables without any confusion. Harry had disliked the idea ever since Draco had suggested it but now he hated it as he tipped the contents of the vial down his throat. At least it tasted better then other potions, considering it was flavoured, the creator obviously didn't want pregnant people to throw up while taking anti-nausea potion, it would completely defeat the point.

"Mail's here." Ron announced from by his side as he looked up towards the unusually large cluster of owls that flew into the hall.

Harry didn't even have time to look up before he was bombarded by about a hundred owls. He dropped the empty vial as his hands became pre-occupied with relieving the birds of their burdens. He vaguely noticed two pairs of hands helping him with his task. Eventually the only owl that was left was Hedwig. Who was nipping patiently at a slice of toast that she had dragged from the pile with her beak.

"What is all of this?" Harry asked in a daze as he looked at the large pile of letters that sat before him, slipping onto the plate full of sausages and bacon.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off as she passed him the Daily Prophet. On the front was a picture of himself and Draco walking down Diagon Alley side by side, and another photo that featured them wrapped in each others arms, Draco bestowing a soft kiss to his forehead. The headline read -

_Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named united with Ex-Death Eater_

Harry felt his heart seize with fright as his eyes lowered to the very brief article.

_It has recently come to this reporters attention of the attachment of one Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One and The Defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named, to none other then Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater. Sources have quoted the Wizarding Marriage Certificate which lies in the Ministry's Hall of Records. It seems as though this couple was united in Marriage towards the end of August after a very brief engagement of only a few days. One must question, how was this couple brought together? And is our Saviour safe in the hands of an Ex-Death Eater?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry finished the article with tears collecting at his eyes and he looked up to see Draco waving his wand at a pile of smoking red envelopes with a sneer of disgust on his features. As soon as the blonde looked up he noticed his Gryffindor husband sitting with the paper in his hands and small tears trickling down his face.

Within seconds he was by his mates side, arms around the small brunette and rocking him in place to calm him down.

"Hush now lovely." Draco whispered in a soft voice as Harry collapsed into his arms, "It's just words. We know we love each other."

"Mmhm." Harry answered his voice and sniffles muffled by Draco's neck.

"That's all that matters. Are you going to open these?" Draco asked while motioning to the pile.

"...Yeah." Harry said after a pause, to look at the large pile, "Yeah I will."

One by one the letters were opened by wary hands and frequent revealing spells in case any of the letters were cursed. Harry fond himself riding wave after wave of emotions. Some letters were kind and supportive. Others were wary but still supportive. Yet there were some that were completely against their marriage. One letter even went as far as to forbid Harry into continuing the marriage, the writer of the letter had literally ordered him to file for a divorce. Each time one was opened the couple would read it together and they would either destroy the letter, at least Draco would destroy it while Harry sat still trying not to cry, or place it into a separate pile for future response. Draco was glad that the amount of letters that had been destroyed was less then the amount of letters in the respond pile.

That was, of course, until they reached almost to the bottom of the pile. There were only a few letters left. It was Draco that cast a revealing and finite spell at the next letter on the pile, considering the envelope looked slightly fuller and heavier then usual. When no curse was evident he allowed Harry to pick it up. Small hands broke the plain wax seal with wary movements. He tipped the heavy envelope up to allow the contents to fall onto the table in front of him.

The first thing to come out of the envelope was a type of silver liquid. But it had Draco confused considering it was runny yet viscous enough to land on the table with a splash. The silver seeped across the table, staining the cloth a dull grey colour. He was amazed that the envelope could hold so much - He was pulled out of his amazement by Ron standing up at an amazing speed and jumping away from the table with a hand held tightly over his nose and mouth.

"Ron?" Draco asked in a concerned tone, "What's up? What is it?"

"I-It's blood. Unicorn blood."

"Draco!" Harry called in a distressed voice, effectively pulling the Veelas attention away from the wary redhead.

"Harry? What's-" His words trailed off into silence as he noticed the parchment that had slipped out of the envelope after the silver liquid which Ron had recognised as being blood.

Through the stain of grey on the parchment Draco managed to make out a cursive signature and a bold signature side by side. What worried him and confused him even more was the fact that the signatures were the names, _D.L. Malfoy _and _H.J. Potter._

Harry was staring at the ripped up parchment with an expression that Draco could only label as fear. The blonde waved his wand and with a muttered spell the separate pieces of parchment were floating in midair. He considered the pieces for a few moments before beginning to flick his wand at the pieces, changing their position one by one. Until the pieces finally fit perfectly, the lines of writing following in perfect sequence, one after the other. But it was the title at the top of the parchment that caused Harry to suck in a breath through his teeth in surprise and fear.

"Why?" Harry murmured into the silence of the great hall, "Why would anyone-?"

"It's ok Harry." Draco dragged his Elven husband to his body and held the slim frame tight, "It's just a copy."

"But it's Unicorn blood isn't it?" The brunette pointed out unnecessarily with a muffled sob, "Who would kill something so pure?"

"I don't know lovely."

"What does it mean? Does he want to kill us? Does he want to break up our marriage?"

"I don't know." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he cradled his loves head against his shoulder trying to prevent Harry from taking another glance at the parchment that now rested on the table in perfect order.

Through the dark grey stain from the unicorn blood Draco could make out the two words that had made Harry so upset. Marriage Certificate.

**A/N – So very short. Well all my chapters are short but this even more so. I wanted to make it longer but I figured you'd want the chapter now rather then later. ******

**Please review ... There's a subtle hint in this chapter as to who the master is.**

**Happy reading**

**-E.V.S.**


	12. Fragile

**Fragile**

Draco slammed the book shut. The thud seemed to shake Hermione out of her trance over the huge tome her eyes were glued to. They had been here for hours with Harry and Ron, the whole day in fact. Every time one of them would have a free period in their timetable they would come into the library and pick up where the others left off. But yet still there was no mention of using Unicorn Blood for a menacing purpose, apart from the whole, 'Drink it and you live a cursed life' deal. They were getting no where and they had already searched through half of the library. The other half would be checked out through the night, although they were seventh years and were allowed to use the restricted section as they wished within reason, they'd rather not anyone read over their shoulders while they searched for menacing uses for Unicorn Blood. Someone may think they were up to something.

"This is completely useless!" Draco exclaimed as the muggle born looked up. Not only were the words beginning to scramble on the page but his head also felt like someone had slammed it into a heavy metal block.

"Calm down Draco, there has to be something in here. This Library hasn't failed me yet..." She paused for thought for a second before retracting her statement, "Well there was that one time in Fourth year, but that was because the book had been borrowed before I...could...Sorry." She trailed off at the blank look coming from her research companion.

"There's nothing here." The blonde pushed the book away from him, "I know that I've read something about Unicorn Blood I just can't remember where."

"Probably a book in the Malfoy Library." Hermione chipped in, "Can't you just go to your manor and find it?"

"No chance, Dumbledore won't give me permission to leave."

"But you're an adult."

"It doesn't matter while I am on Hogwarts grounds I am technically under his thumb." He ran a tired hand through his hair.

"What about next Hogsmead trip?"

"It'll have to be, but that's ages away. I want to save Harry the stress. He's getting himself so worked up about it all."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Harry."

"I know, he's been taking second glances at everything he sees just in case it's a threat."

"Wow, that's definitely not normal Harry behaviour."

"It's the baby I think. He just wants to keep her safe."

Hermione just nodded and closed the book that was in front of her. She sighed as she surveyed the large pile they had managed to drag up from the depths of the shelves and she couldn't understand that they hadn't found anything yet.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You're good for him...I've never seen Harry so-" She hesitated, "Happy. The whole blood thing aside."

"He's good for me. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life."

"I need you to promise me you'll protect him."

"Of course I will, but what's-"

"I just...I have a feeling that I'm not going to be here much longer."

"What? But-"

"I don't know, maybe it's just me being female, but I've been having so many bad feelings about the future. I need to know that my brother is safe."

"He will always be safe with me."

"I thought as much myself."

"Hermione," Draco murmured, "I promise you I will do anything within my power to keep him safe."

"He's fragile, Draco. His magic is strong, stronger then ever in fact, but his body and his emotions are fragile."

"I know."

"Of course you do, you're married to him." She gave him such a melancholy smile that it had him frowning in response.

"Nothing's going to happen to you Hermione, I won't let it."

"No, no of course you won't." Her words seemed to be assuring herself rather then Draco.

Their mood was interrupted by a shrill bell in the distance, signalling the next period starting.

"I have to go; I have an Astronomy theory class."

"I'll see you later, and don't worry." The Gryffindor nodded before turning on her heel and striding out of the library.

"I'm not fragile you know." Draco jumped out of his seat at the disembodied voice coming somewhere from his left, "Sorry." and as the word was said his husband materialised in front of his eyes.

"I'm not you know." The Elf enforced as he took a seat in the chair Hermione had just left.

"How did you-?"

"One of my speciality powers, I just discovered it when I wanted to hide from Filtch."

"Not too bad. How long were you there for?"

"I got here right around the fragile part. What's wrong with Hermione anyway?"

"Nothing, she's just a bit skittish."

"Oh...okay." Harry flicked a book spine with two fingers, "How's the search going?"

"Nothing's come up so far, except this headache." The Slytherin stated as he sat down again and pressed two fingers to his temple.

"Oh poor baby." The Gryffindor teased as he stood up and made his way around the table so he was directly behind his husband. He pressed his fingers to the sides of Draco's head and began to create small circles on the soft skin.

"Just relax. Come on darling, let's put these books away. We should go relax in our rooms for the rest of the night it's been a long week."  
"That's an understatement." Draco murmured. Harry smiled sadly down at his mate as he began to card his fingers through that soft blonde hair that he loved so much.

"I know we'll find something. With you and Hermione doing research as well as me and Ron, I think Blaise and Pansy are going to help too, it'll be impossible to find nothing."

"Fancy going home for the next Hogsmead weekend?"  
Harry leant down so that his chin was resting on Draco's shoulder and his mouth was directly in line with the blonde's ear.

"I'll go anywhere with you." He straightened before adding; "Besides we can check out the Manor library as well."

"That was the plan."

"And, if they don't mind giving up their weekend, we could invite Ron and Hermione along."  
"I am not staying in the same place with a bunch of Gryffindors I need some backup."

"Fine, we can invite Pansy and Blaise as well. Why not? Might as well bring the whole group, six eyes are better then two or even four in fact." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and held him tightly to his chest.

-----

"Hey Ron! Hermione!"

The two Gryffindors turned to face their Best friend running full pelt down the corridor towards them. His cloak was hanging off one shoulder and his bag was slightly skimming the floor each time he took a step.

"Hey Harry." The pair chorused together with a shared grin at the state of the Saviour.

"Not planning on going anywhere looking like that are you? You'll give someone a terrible fright."

"Haha, aren't you the funniest. It was Draco's fault he kept me up all night, and he wouldn't let me leave the bed this morning to get a shower. So I haven't actually had any breakfast."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and took the bag from his hand so he could fasten his robe properly and tuck in his shirt.

"Thanks. It's not my fault, jut wait until you're married and your husband has certain demands that you need to fulfil" She blushed.

"Harry! Please, can you not give me a visual. It's not a nice picture." Ron exclaimed while pulling a look of complete distaste while Harry and Hermione laughed at his slightly immature behaviour that would always be their best friend.

"Sorry mate."

"Yeah you'd better be."

"So where is Draco?" Hermione asked

"Said he was going to talk to Pansy and Blaise about spending the next Hogsmeade weekend at the manor. He's beating himself up about the Unicorn thing."

"He really shouldn't, this kind of thing happens to me all the time."

"Yeah well that's Draco for you. He seems to think he should constantly keep me safe."

"It's his nature as a dominant Veela I bet as soon as you have your child he will calm down and back off a bit."

"I hope so." Harry said as the trio walked into the charms classroom and sat on the back row. Only seconds before the lesson started Draco rushed into the room and sat himself next to Harry, giving his husband a chaste kiss on the cheek as he sat.

"Today class we will be studying the theory behind glamour charms. The main principle is to change the appearance of something or even someone but the only way glamour charms work is to focus on individual details. For example if I was to change the appearance of the person I would change things like eye colour, hair colour, birthmarks-"

Harry drowned out Flitwicks explanation as the mystery of the Unicorn blood seeped back into his mind. Why would this person send them such a morbid message? Obviously they wanted the marriage between Draco and himself to be over but did they want him to be dead or did they just want them to split. And why unicorn blood? There was only one person he associated with the substance and that was Voldemort, but there was no way Voldemort sent the message he was very dead.

Focus on individual details...

Unicorn blood.

Individual details...

Unicorn. Blood.

Individual...Details...

Blood.

"I know!" Harry exclaimed stopping Professor Flitwicks speech mid word.

"Mr Pot-Sorry- Malfoy, do you need a few minutes outside?"

"Erm-" Harry sent a look towards Hermione, Ron and then Draco, "Yes, I think I need to go to the infirmary. I'm not feeling quite so well today."

"Very well, you may leave." Harry grabbed his bag and with a soft squeeze of Draco's hand he slid out from behind the desk and quickly left the room.

**A/N – My apologies for the very late update. I know it's been months since I last gave you guys a chapter but 5 members of my family have died in the last few months and one was quite close to me so I kinda put it on hold and brought some ideas together.**

I hope you like this new chapter :) and thanks for still reading.

**E.V.S.**


	13. The Sender

**The Sender**

He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. It wasn't about the unicorn. It was about the blood. They had been too busy researching the effects of unicorn blood that they hadn't even thought to research why he was being sent blood. But by who? Who would send it? Harry's thoughts were racing at a mile a minute, faster even then his feet that were sending an echo around the halls as he ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, he was trying to sort through each memory of the letter he had been sent. His marriage certificate drenched in the pure substance of unicorn blood...It was still fresh; he knew this because of the strange warmth he had felt through the envelope before he had opened it. His mind flashed to the memory of Draco's horrified face once the certificate had been pieced together and was lying in front of them. Mocking them. Hermione's tear filled eyes. Ron's exclamation. Silver seeping across the table like a molten version of the metal, including the metallic iron smell that reached his nose just after Ron told everyone what it was.

Harry slowed as he reached the library clutching a stitch in his side, with his breath escaping his mouth in short pants as his body attempted to pull as much oxygen into his lungs as humanly possible. With a final resolute breath he entered the library and practically sneaked to the restricted section, passing Pansy and Blaise who looked up in surprise. The two Slytherin's shared a look, each raising an eyebrow in question before standing up to follow the Gryffindor to the back of the library, right next to the closed off section.

"Harry?" Pansy called to her best friend's husband.

"Shh, what?" Harry whispered, pulling both of them even deeper into the stacks.

"What are you doing? Don't you have class? And where's Draco?"

"I'm looking up blood, yes I should be in class and that is where Draco is or should be if he hasn't followed me."

"Why are you looking up blood exactly?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet but I'll tell you when I find out."

Pansy rolled her eyes at the younger male before grabbing Blaise's arm and pulling him back to the table, "You've just got to ask what in the world Draco sees in him." Blaise gave Harry one last look before rolling his eyes and shrugging to his female friend.

"Just leave him alone Pansy, he's going through a lot. They both are."

Harry offered a small smile to his Slytherin friend before glancing over his shoulder and slipping into the corded off section that held the darkest books in Hogwarts. Harry was sure that his answers would be in here, even if he didn't exactly know which questions he was finding the answer for.

-----

"He might have a lot happening in his life Blaise but that gives him no right to just ignore me like that."

"Pans-" Blaise began but was cut off by his impatient female friend who clicked her tongue and began another rant.

"I don't even want to hear you making excuses up for him; you know that I'm right. Right?"

"Just listen to me okay? Yes maybe you are just a little bit right, Harry shouldn't have snubbed you like that, and yes he should have answered your questions properly." Just as the female was about to interrupt Blaise carried on, "But, he looked like he was onto something. Maybe if he had stopped to talk to you he would have lost his thought process and we would have lost our lead. He needs to find out why this person sent that letter and he needs to find out if they are a threat or else he'll never be able to relax. You've got to see this from his perspective Pansy, Harry is a submissive pregnant Elf who is mated and married to a dominant Veela and someone is threatening his family. Harry doesn't know if this person that is threatening him wants to kill him, his husband or his child."

Pansy was silent. For once she was actually speechless. She'd never heard Blaise say so much in one sitting before and she'd never heard Blaise be so sensitive to someone else before. Like most pureblood Slytherin's he had grown up in a wealthy but emotionally detached household and connecting with someone on an emotional level was not his strong point.

"Okay." She said softly, patting her best friends shoulder in comfort, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Sit here and wait for him to finish. He'll come to us when he finds something."

"Okay." She repeated.

The two didn't know how long they had been sat there for. Although it seemed like hours the two Slytherin's knew it had to have been less then an hour considering the lesson bell hadn't yet sounded. They absentmindedly flicked through the pages of the books in front of them, knowing that if Harry thought the answer was in the Restricted Section then there was no way they would find the answer in these, so called 'Light Magic' books so they didn't bother trying. But they wished Harry had told them more when he swept through they could be back there helping him.

"I have a feeling that this goes way beyond what we can deal with." Pansy stated as she stared at the page of the Library book. Looking at it, but not seeing it.

"What do you mean?"  
"I just have a feeling that we can't handle The Sender." And from that Blaise knew exactly what she meant, "It's just a feeling. I think he's dangerous."

"He?" They had speculated on the gender of the sender and though a male was more likely a female hadn't been ruled out completely, "Pansy, I don't under-"

"I have it!" Harry practically shouted as he raced though the library, running right passed Blaise and Pansy and heading straight for the doors, ignoring an irate Madam Pince on his way out. The two Slytherin's raced to throw their things in their bags and follow their Gryffindor friend out of the library but they were too late. He had already disappeared from sight around one of the corners leading away from the library. They knew that one went in the direction of Harry's class, the one Draco was now in and the other led the way to the Headmasters office. But which one to choose?

-----

Harry raced down the corridors. Desperate to reach the classroom where Draco was, fearing to be out of sight of his mate who he knew would protect him. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle this thing alone. He should have known. As soon as he thought blood...he should have known. And this place wasn't safe. Hogwarts will never be safe until it is dead.

So eager to find Draco, Harry had ignored the first basic rule to safety, know your surroundings. He ran right into a person. Male, if the hard chest was any indication. This particular male wore long black robes that touched the floor and framed a slight but strong body that was topped with a long face and pitch black hair that was tied up behind the mans back.

"I am so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Do need any help?" Harry asked in a rush. He wanted to race off to continue to the classroom but common courtesy held him back and practically forced him to help the stranger that was stood in the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Do you need to find the Headmasters office? I know the way but I don't know the password I'm afraid." Harry continued looking up into almost black eyes.

"Harry Potter." The stranger stated in a voice that seemed to rattle Harry's bones to their core.

"Well, actually it's Potter-Malfoy now."

"Harry Potter." He repeated.

"Do you need any help?"

"Everything I need just fell into place."

A long fingered hand curled around Harry's wrist as the frightened Elf tried to back away. The black fingernails were like claws as they sunk into his skin and caused small droplets of blood to stain the surface of his skin. The hand was cold and pale. If Harry hadn't done his research he would have confused this...Thing...with a Vampire. Most of the traits were the same. But this wasn't a Vampire. This thing was much more dangerous then one of the Undead.

"You're-"

"Best not say it out loud Harry. Bad things may happen."

"Let me go!" Harry tried to tug his arm away but the grip tightened, threatening to shatter all the bones in his wrist.

"You will be coming with me."

"Never!"

"I did not give you a choice." Just as Harry felt his body dissipating into shadow he worked the ring of diamonds off his finger and allowed the beautiful ring to fall onto the ground with a barely audible tinkle.

**A/N - You hate me. I know you do. But in my defense...Actually I have no defense. It's my fault I haven't written much so I'm really sorry for such a late chapter.**

**Thank's for sticking with this story and I hope you review.**

**Many thanks **

**E.V.S. X**


	14. Veles Vritra

**Veles Vritra**

Draco watched as Harry's hands clenched around the wooden bed posts, his fingers clinging on as his pale body arched up to meet the blonde's halfway. Harry's black hair was spread out on the pillow around his head, contrasting with the white pillowcases and his bright green eyes that had attracted Draco since he found out they were mates. A moan was released from the Gryffindor's throat as the Slytherin let his lips wander over the soft skin of his neck and shoulders. Draco loved Harry's skin, and his eyes, and those perfect lips which were curved into a perfect smile. Draco loved to run his hand down the length of Harry's body, ending on the curve of his thigh so that he could guide Harry's leg up to wrap around his hip.  
"Draco," came the whisper from Harry's mouth followed by a soft laugh.  
"Draco..." Harry's hands had left the bed posts and were wrapped around his arms but to Draco his mate seemed to be blurry as if he was fading from sight before his eyes.  
"Harry?" Fading...  
"Wake up."  
"Harry?"  
"Wake up!"

Draco woke up, his eyes opening immediately to seek out who had woken him from that amazing dream that seemed to appear nightly. His Harry, his love once again in his arms. Pansy was stood by the side of his bed wringing her hands together with a worried look on her face.  
"He's going to come back to us Draco," She said as she sat down at the end of his bed, "We'll find out the spell and we'll bring him back." As much as Draco would have liked to believe it he knew that she was trying to convince herself more than him. But he couldn't help but reach out to her and pull her into a comforting hug in an attempt to calm them both down.

Draco would never be able to forget that look he was given when Harry had returned almost one month ago after disappearing for that one night. His hand was circled around the arm of a newly enrolled student who was wrapped in old, or should he say, ancient money. From what Draco could see, his husband looked to be in absolute perfect health and a large smile was in full bloom across his lips. Draco looked around to find Hermione at the other side of the foyer, standing on the bottom step of the grand staircase her gaze was alternating between looking down at Harry and back up at him before frowning and biting her lip. Pansy seemed to be doing the same thing at his side but to end the cycle she looked up at Hermione and the glance they seemed to share said 'this is not good'. Blaise was stood next to Ron in front of the Great Hall doors and they were both turned to the couple, like everyone else in the vicinity, and were glaring at the stranger Harry was clinging onto, unlike everyone else. As far as they were concerned the further Harry was from 'the disgusting Death Eater Malfoy' the better.

So of course, Draco had moved forward to pull him away from the other student and into a tight loving hug filled with as much relief as he could manage. Harry took one step away from him. The stranger's arm found its way to Harry's waist and as he dragged the small elf closer his fingers dug into Harry's side causing a slight flicker of pain to pass his features, so why wasn't he stepping away? Draco was frozen in his place, the look of ultimate revulsion that he was given from his mate as he began to take another step forward was enough to stop his heart. It was in that second that he realised, this wasn't his Husband. Hell this wasn't even Harry. This was some crude formation of Harry that there could ever possibly be and, as they walked away, Draco noticed that Harry's left hand was completely bare. He wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"Draco?" Pansy whispered against his shoulder, "Do you think our Harry is somewhere in that shell?"  
"I hope so Pans." He was counting on it, in fact.

The morning after Harry's first day back the new couple had proudly walked into the Great Hall and, to all those who didn't know Harry, it looked like the Gryffindor had dumped the Slytherin (even though they were married, but who really believed them anyway) to go after someone with more money and more power. This made him seem like the shallowest person in the world. Harry's hair had been forced to grow down to his waist once again, probably with the aid of a potion. Draco could only guess that the choice was influenced by this man, because he knew that if Harry had wanted it long then he would have used the potion that Draco offered to brew on their first night in the castle. The stranger's (Hermione had found out that he was called Veles Vritra) fingers were wrapped in Harry's hair, much like Draco's used to be, and his other hand was guiding Harry forcefully towards a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table. When it looked like Harry was going to turn and sit at his own house table with his friends Vritra grabbed his arm and dragged him around with so much force that Harry almost fell over. Draco was fuming.

"I miss him you know, but I can't even imagine what you are going through." Pansy admitted in a soft voice.  
"You probably can't." Draco stated in a practically monotone voice.  
"But at least we know that he's not of sound mind and body, or else you wouldn't be here with us."

It was the afternoon after Harry had entered the Great Hall on the arm of the new Ravenclaw, and Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Hermione were sat in the Library while Ron was tailing the 'couple'. The group had taken it upon themselves to keep tabs on what this Vritra and Harry were doing and because they had no help from the headmaster they could only trust each other. As well as this, just to make sure that nothing else was happening to Harry, they were having help from the most loyal paintings in the castle that could move in and out of the private rooms that Vritra had somehow managed to charm, or pay, his way into.

The group was supposed to be researching who this person was and what could have possibly made Harry follow him like a love sick puppy, but they weren't getting very far, mostly because the majority of them were too depressed to actually focus, namely Draco. That was of course until Hermione slammed a book down onto the table in front of them making all of them jump (not that the Slytherins would admit it). She was glaring at them all because they were making her do the majority of the work when they were supposed to be working as a team, there was only so much one person could do after all.  
"Snap out of it!" She commanded, "Read this." She pointed to a small paragraph at the bottom of the page.  
"I'm okay thanks Hermione. I don't think we'll get very far, maybe this is what Harry wants. We never really considered that, did we?" Draco murmured as he rubbed his forehead and signed in defeat.  
"Draco, don't you see? If Harry was himself, that is of sound mind and body, you would already be dead or at least on your way there. This passage states that any sexual outside relations of the bond or outward refusal of love would lead to death on both parts of the bonded."  
"So?" Draco murmured as he pushed the book away.  
"So Harry is not of sound mind. So we will research until we find out everything we can about Veles Vritra. So we can find our Harry and bring. Him. Back."

"I just can't believe that this is happening, to Harry of all people. He's been through so much."  
"More then you know Pansy."  
"More then I'll ever know. Do you think it's true though?"  
"What?"  
"That Vritra forces Harry to- Forget it. I'm sorry I brought it up, that was really stupid of me." Pansy pulled away from Draco as soon as she noticed the pained expression on his face.

Draco was sat next to Blaise in the Great Hall, it was a week after Vritra's first appearance with Harry and they were discussing areas to research next. So far they had found out that he was way older then Hogwarts age, in fact his name goes back in history to before Merlin's time, but they had yet to discover if it was actually him or if it was an old family name. If it was the same man then they had no chance of going up against him since he was older and more experienced than anyone they had ever heard of.

It was then that Harry had walked in, or limped, in might be a more accurate description. His 'lover' behind him pushing him forward every time it seemed that Harry was going to slow down or stop walking. It was a limp that came with rough and careless sex. And the bruises that Draco could make out on Harry's neck were perfect teeth shaped and were an angry purple colour. But, for some reason, Harry wasn't complaining about it. He had allowed this monster of a man to use him and abuse him as he wished and he was doing nothing to stop it. Draco took one look at his would-be mate and almost launched himself at Vritra. He would have done as well if it wasn't for Blaise's hand on his arm and comforting words in his ear.

This wasn't his Harry.  
This wasn't what Harry wanted.  
This wasn't Harry's choice.  
They would get him back.  
In one piece.

"Are you sure he's still carrying your child?" Pansy asked in that same low, soft voice that Draco reckoned every female had access to.  
"Yes. I had one of the medical apprentices cast a spell on him when he was last in the hospital wing."  
"Draco, you know there are spells and potions to change a baby's parentage while it's still in the womb."  
"I know Pans." Draco lifted a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, "Last time I checked he hadn't used any. Merlin, I don't even think Harry knows he's pregnant at the moment."  
"He should be showing by now though. Oh no...You don't think...?"  
"What?"  
"You don't think Vritra's stopped the growth of the baby do you?"  
"I honestly don't doubt it."  
"But that could kill Harry."  
"I know."  
"His body is making its self ready for a baby that isn't even growing, not to mention all the potions that can do that are dangerous to the baby's life."  
"I know Pansy. But the parental changing potions need at least a month to brew so we need to find out how to help Harry soon or else I think I'll have lost my child and my husband."  
Pansy was silent for a few seconds before she said softly, "If only we could get through to Harry, make him see that Vritra isn't who he says he is. Even if he doesn't remember how much he loves you we could use his help in working out what happened."  
"Pansy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you go? I just need to try and sleep for tomorrow."  
"Oh, yeah. Sure."  
"Love you Pans."  
"You too Draco."

**A/N - Nothing else to say except ... I LOVE YOU GUYS for reading. I'm so glad I had you great people to beat me out of the block with all of your fabulous reviews.**

**So happy reading**

**E.V.S.**


	15. A Memory?

**A memory?**

Draco was stood in front of a row of mirrors but the only thing that was reflecting back at him was the absolute anguish that he was going through. This had been the longest time either of them had been without each other and he could see the separation taking its effect on him. His eyes were sunken, his skin was sallow and his hair was limp. Harry being angry at him again was the worst thing he could have imagined a month and a half ago, but now that Harry was gone and they had no way of getting him back, Draco couldn't think of anything worse.

He looked away from the mirrors and down at his hands which were currently curled tightly around the sink basin. At that moment in time, the spotless porcelain was the only thing holding him in an upright position, the more he thought about how far away his Harry was from him, the more his knees buckled under him and the tighter his grip became. His breath was coming out in short, sharp pants as he, almost physically, held himself back from the edge of crying, an edge he was sure he was going to be going over soon.

The door to the boy's bathroom opened.

And HE walked through.

Draco noticed him instantly. His short hair was dark and unruly as always and his eyes were the same exact shade of green that Draco remembered. Everything else about him seemed so different. Draco noticed that his loves skin was paler than it should be, his eyes (although the same colour) had lost their wonderful sparkle, his stride was short and accompanied by a slight limp and his gaze was completely fixed on the floor. Vritra had broken him, made him completely subservient in all manners of life. His mate's wonderful Gryffindor personality was hidden from view and what was left was this shell of his former Harry.

Harry's dull gaze met Draco's for a second, and the Slytherin could see the thoughts churning in his head, should he stay or should he go, and Draco had to ask himself, _would_ he stay or would he go? Had Vritra broken him so much that he didn't even have the courage or the nerve to be in the same bathroom as a Slytherin?

When the Gryffindor stepped up to one of the taps a few sinks down Draco was happy to see that the monster couldn't change everything about his little love especially his stubbornness. Draco gazed at him from the corner of his eyes. This was the first time they had been alone since Harry had disappeared that night and Draco was damned if he let this opportunity, to talk to Harry, pass him by.

"Hello." Draco said, instantly sounding like a complete fool and instantly wishing he had thought of something more genuine to say to his love. Although he didn't quite think that a declaration of love and dedication would do much for the Elf's mental health.  
"Erm... Hi, Malfoy." Draco's eyes closed, against his will, as Harry's voice drifted to his ears. He was suddenly so happy that he had said something, hearing Harry's voice form his name, even if it was his last name, was one of his current dreams coming true.  
"How are you?" The Slytherin persisted.  
"I'm okay." Harry gave him a strange look as he grabbed some hand towels to dry his hands.

Then Draco saw them. A series of five bruises around Harry's throat. Finger marks. Accompanied by a series of dark purple bites that had to have hurt, this Vritra had dared to mark HIS mate. He took the few steps needed to be closer to Harry and gently but firmly lifted his chin. Harry tried to take a step back from the obviously angry Slytherin, but the sink was already pressing into his back and there was no where else for him to go. Harry visibly flinched as Draco lifted his wand to the Gryffindor's throat. Draco noticed the flinch and immediately told himself to calm down; Harry must be scared enough every time that Bastard came towards him with a raised hand, and he would not allow his Harry to be even more afraid, especially if he wanted to gain his trust again.

"He has no fucking right." Draco mumbled under his breath as he slowly healed the bruises one by one, taking extra care to make sure that the bites were completely eradicated from Harry's perfect skin.  
"He has no right to hurt you. No one has a right to hurt you, or even touch you." Harry was frozen on the spot. Draco Malfoy had just walked towards him, grabbed him by the chin and healed him all the while muttering about someone not having a right. What was going on?

Harry caught Draco's eyes with his own and he held his gaze without blinking. He knew that if he blinked he would lose it forever. That flash of feeling. That flash of recognition. This had happened before. He had been this close, to this man before. He remembered those eyes, those silvery eyes above him, accompanied by a large grin playing on those pink lips. They were soft, and he knew they were soft but how did he know? How would he know? He had never kissed Draco Malfoy before, that's something that he was sure to have remembered. But it wasn't just his eyes and his lips, it was his scent. It surrounded him and dragged every fibre of his being closer to this man. It was like the most addictive drug in the world, and once again he recognised it. It was right at the back of his mind, just playing on the edge of his memory where the dark met the light but before he could grab hold of it and force it to tell its secrets, their connection was broken.

Draco Malfoy had moved his head and broken his gaze. Suddenly Harry couldn't remember what he had been thinking about. He needed to move Malfoy away from him, Veles was sure to come find him if he was taking too long and finding him so close to another man would surely spark his anger and his jealous streak.

"What are you doing?" Harry's hands pushed at his shoulders but his effort achieved nothing.  
"You don't deserve this Harry." Draco paused and slipped his wand into his pocket, "Why don't you remember? What has he done to you?" The blonde tucked a lock of the brunette's hair behind his ear before pulling away and taking a step back.  
"Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Harry was genuinely confused.  
"There are bits missing Harry, aren't there? And there are bits that you can't place, you remember them, but you can't place them." Draco brushed the back of his knuckles against Harry's soft cheek.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I can help you fit everything together. Just come and find me if you need me."

The Slytherin pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead and took Harry's hand in his own. He placed something small in the middle of Harry's palm, before he tucked that same lock of hair behind the brunette's ear and walked away with his head down and his hands deep in his pockets.

As soon as the Slytherin was out of the bathroom Harry looked at the item in his hand. It was a tiny ring, just a circle of diamonds really. Harry picked it up between two fingers and brought it up to his face, the gems sparkled in the light with an almost impossible clarity. It was dainty and impeccable, but why had Malfoy given it to him?

"It's so beautiful." Harry murmured to himself, as he spun it around and around between his fingers. A memory, so clear and so vivid shot through his mind, a large hand holding his own as this ring was slid onto his finger. His wedding finger. He couldn't help it; he lifted the ring to his fourth finger on his left hand, and then slid it all the way down the digit. Harry was even more confused by this ring as he was by Malfoy's strange behaviour. It fit so perfectly and his hand already felt accustomed to the weight on his finger, it was almost as though it had been there for a lot longer than a few moments. Almost as though it was completely familiar.

'You will always be with me just as I will always be with you.' The words chased themselves around and around his head. Veles had always said that Harry would always be his, but he had said nothing about a return sentiment. Whose was the voice? It was a man, that much was obvious, but there were no other details available, just that one line, said by a devoted and loving voice.

"Harry? Are you in here?" Came Veles' voice from the door which was now being pushed open. Harry hid his hands behind his back and quickly pulled off the ring. He didn't know what would happen if Veles saw another mans ring on his wedding finger but he could be sure that his reaction wouldn't be very nice. He just managed to drop the delicate ring into the bottom of his bag at the same time as he rounded the corner and spotted him.

"Take your time Pet. Dinner is being served and you will be late."  
"I'm coming." Harry smiled up at Veles, which soon turned into a small wince as the mans hand clamped onto his waist and held him a little too tightly.

Nothing like Draco's hands.

**A/N - It's short, I know ... But LOOK! I UPDATED!**

**So, to my loyal readers I am so sorry it's taken me so so so long to update, I felt so horrid leaving you all like that. But I've made a couple of decisions regarding this story :)**

**Firstly, I can't give it up, no matter how long it takes me to update it I will still be thinking about it and writing drafts for it :)**

**Secondly, I'm going to be going through ALL the chapters and re-writing them. A lot of the early chapters I wrote when I was 13 or 14 and in 4 or 5 years a lot can change, I've looked at some of the scenes in the earlier chapters and thought to myself 'oh my god, I can't believe I wrote that.' The content will mostly be the same just some details here and there will change. I'll try to keep writing new stuff though so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for my next update but 'm sure I said that last time so don't hold me to that.**

**Pleease add me on Twitter if you have it, my name is emeraldvssilver (same as this account). I only have a pitiful 93 followers so far :(  
**

**So another heartfelt thank you to my readers who have put up with me for this long.**  
**x.E.V.S.x**


	16. Umbra

**Immortalis Umbra Tractatori**

Harry rolled the ring around in his fingers, Veles was currently in a meeting with the Headmaster and that was all he knew and all the man would tell him. He was forbidden to ask questions. Harry was staring into the twirling ring of diamonds, there was a memory floating around in his mind but he had no idea what it meant or why it was there. In fact, he wasn't even sure that it was a memory; it could have been a dream or just his overactive imagination going crazy again.

This had something to do with Malfoy. Harry was able to figure that much. The blonde had given him this ring, had stirred up these images. If only he was left alone long enough to accost the blonde in one of the corridors, but Veles was very protective and wouldn't really allow him to go walking around Hogwarts by himself. If anyone saw Draco and himself together and somehow the word got back to Veles then Harry was sure that Malfoy would be dead by the end of the day, it was a close enough call in the toilets as it was.

But there was still something there. Just floating at the back of his mind, like a word that you can't remember when you're writing an essay. Harry gave the ring one more chance as he slid it onto his finger. It fit perfectly. But surely that was just the effectof a verygood re-sizing charm? And there was no doubt that this ring was magical, the way the magic thrummed through the inanimate object was enough to tell him that this ring was made with magic and was compatible with magic. What Harry didn't know was that particular ring was made to only fit one wearer and specific charm was laid into the very foundations of the silver that allowed magical compatibility with only one person.

Harry heard the portrait door open and with hurried movements he yanked the ring off dropped it back into the very bottom of his school bag.

"Harry." Veles walked into the bedroom, dropping his tie and robe onto the chair by the door, Harry sat up on his knees at the edge of the bed, waiting for Veles to come close enough to kiss him. And he did. His hand was gripping the back of Harry's neck, forcing Harry to tilt his head to one side so that he could take more from the kiss. Harry was running out of air, but the grip on the back of his neck was so tight that he couldn't pull away and there was no doubt that it would bruise by the next day.

Finally Veles pulled away, allowing Harry to pull in deep breaths of cool air. When Harry made contact with the other man he noticed the almost feral glint in his eyes and the grin upon his lips. Veles forced Harry back on the bed, and followed his retreat until his knees were at either side of Harry's thighs.

Throughout the rest of the night his body was in the bedroom but his mind was far away. All he could think of was platinum blonde hair and silver eyes.

X-x-X

Draco was pacing backwards and forewords in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office. His hair was a mess from his fingers constantly running through it as he waited for the headmaster to exit his office for dinner. He had tried to ask for the password from Snape but the man had refused to budge on the school rules.

It was in the middle on his tenth pace when the gargoyle came alive and moved out of the entrance way and the stairs that stood behind the statue began to move slowly. As soon as Draco saw the edge of Dumbledore's blue robes he jumped into life and stood right in the entrance so that the older man couldn't get past him without noticing him.

"Professor Dumbledore, I've been trying to talk to you all week."

"What ever could be the matter my dear boy?" Dumbledore replied, as he passed the Slytherin so that he could carry on down to the Great Hall.

"It's Harry, Sir, he's not himself. We think that he's under some kind of spell, all of his memories from this summer have been erased and he thinks that Vritra is his mate." Draco said all of this in a rush as he followed the Wizard down to the ground floor of the castle.

"Mr. Malfoy, how can we be sure that Mr. Vritra is not his mate?"

"Sir, I'm Harry's mate. We were bonded and married over the summer."

"Mr. Malfoy, a young Wizard is quick to jump to conclusions when trying to find their mate, why, it was just a few years ago that a young man came to my office claiming that another student was his mate just because they had some kind of 'fling'."

"No sir, this is nothing like that. Harry called out to me during his majority sir; I know that he's my mate. Not only that but what about his memories, I've talked to him and he doesn't remember anything!"

"Maybe Harry is just unwilling to talk about it, for all we know he may remember everything but he may not wish to talk to you about it."

"Fine then sir, if you're going to ignore all of that then how about Vritra taking advantage of Harry and hurting him, I've seen the bruises sir."

"Mr. Malfoy, as the dominant partner in a mating bond Mr. Vritra is legally allowed to treat Harry in any way he wishes and I believe that Harry would have told a member of staff if he was being treated wrongly."

"But that's the point; he's being brainwashed or something! He thinks that everything is right, he thinks that being abused is how a mated submissive is supposed to be treated!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I ask you kindly not to raise your voice at me. As it is, everything you have said to me today is nothing but a collection of assumptions on your part, you have nothing to back up your statements. Now please excuse me, the evening meal is about to start."

With that, Dumbledore strode off, leaving Draco staring after him with a murderous look in his eyes. He spun on his heel and began to walk in the opposite direction of the Headmaster, preferring to have a rant in his own rooms instead of in a public place where anyone could witness it.

As soon as he strode into the rooms that had been given to Harry and himself he turned to the nearest breakable thing and knocked it onto the floor. In this case it was a very old vase that Draco assumed would be pretty close to being priceless. The crash of the pottery on the stone floor brought Hermione and Pansy running into the main room brandishing their wands.

"Oh, Draco, it's only you. You almost gave me a heart attack." Pansy pressed her hand to her chest as she slipped her wand back into her pocket.

"How did it go with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she approached the distraught wizard.

"Completely ignored everything I have to say, apparently my relationship with Harry was simply a fling and now that Harry's found his true mate he doesn't want to talk to me so he's pretending to not remember our whole relationship." Draco dropped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands.

"He said that?" Hermione and Pansy rushed to sit at either side of him.

"Yeah pretty much, and apparently Vritra is well within his rights to abuse Harry because he's the dominant partner."

"I can't believe it." Hermione covered her mouth as she rubbed Draco's back, "He doesn't even care about one of his students being abused." Pansy rested her head on one of Draco's shoulders and stroked his hair to calm him down.

"I think Luna was right, Dumbledore's not going to help us. We have to do this ourselves. Hermione, what do we need to do?"

"Well we need to find out who or what Veles Vritra is and we need to find a way to get Harry's memories back."

"And how far have we come on either of those things."

"We have a few hints on what Vritra might be but nothing solid enough to be able to take him head on. As for Harry, we need to find out what Vritra did for Harry to forget everything, was it just a complicated Obliviate that locked away the real memories and replaced the old ones with reconstructed ones or did he do something more complicated."

"I guess we can only try out those things if we actually had Harry to test them on." Draco sat back and looked up at the ceiling, "What have you got on Vritra?"

"Apart from what we already know? Not much. The name didn't even exist before he turned up here. But Pansy and Blaise were able to follow Harry's footsteps that day in the library and we think we've managed to find the book that he used, the problem is that the languages are so jumbled that we're having trouble translating it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me go grab it." Hermione disappeared for a few seconds before returning with the book in her hands, "Look." She placed it on his lap and opened it randomly.

"Well that's just French..."

"Yeah that bit is French," Hermione pointed to the few lines that he was looking at before pointing to a section below it, "that's Spanish... and that's Latin ... and that's Swahili. There are at least ten different languages per page, it's ridiculous."

"How the heck did Harry read it then?"

"We assume that he found the right page and got lucky with whichever part he was reading. The fact is, the only way we can translate this is with some serious translation spells and I only know the spells for Latin and French." Pansy said with a frown.

"What have you been able to get so far?"

"Well there's a lot of mindless drivel but one section did jump out at me... Here." Hermione turned a few pages and pointed to a passage in Latin.

"Immortalis Umbra Tractatori? Does that mean Immortal Shadow-?"

"Manipulator, yes it does. Then there's this bit down here... umbra, memoria flexibus et immortalitatem."

"Shadow, memory manipulation and immortality." Draco translated slowly, he thanked the extensive Latin lessons that he had tried to get out of every other day when he was a child.

"I don't know if this is describing Vritra, but if it is then we are in a lot of trouble." Hermione took the book away and dropped it onto the coffee table in front of them, "I managed to find reference to shadow in a number of other chapters actually, the word Umbra is used in many of the languages even though it's a Latin word. I think that's what they call him."

"How do we check to see if this is Vritra?"

"I have no idea; until we translate this we can't do anything, not unless Harry pulls through."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Draco was staring at the floor with a frown on his face. He didn't notice the shared glance between the two girls, so when the two of them jumped him on either side in order to squeeze him in a tight hug he was completely surprised, they even managed to coax a tiny smile out of him.

"Thank you, Hermione, Pansy."

"We will do everything within our power to help you Draco, Harry was my best friend too."

"Exactly," Pansy agreed, "And, we've got the brightest witch of our era on our side so it shouldn't take us too long to tackle this book."

"I just hope that we're not running out of time."

"We'll just have to work faster and harder than we've ever worked and then we have to pray that we've done enough." Hermione murmured, "We'll get him back Draco." Hermione repeated, she hated to admit it but this statement had become her daily mantra and she hoped that it was still as true now as she believed it to be when she first uttered it.

Draco wrapped his arms around the two girls and took comfort in their embrace as he closed his eyes and prayed, to whatever God that may or may not be out there, that his Harry would find his way.

**A/N - Good? Yes? No? Or are you just glad to have an update? :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**x.E.V.S.x**


End file.
